Twinkle Twinkle
by IncredibleHolby
Summary: Imagine if Guy Self and Colette Sheward had a child, what would happen if this child crossed paths with it's half sister, F2 doctor Zosia March? In this altered timeline story we will meet aspiring doctor, and soon to be F1 at Holby city hospital, Star Sheward and follow her on her journey to shed some light on her mysterious past, which even she herself knows little about.
1. Chapter 1

Hi :D, so I just wanted to drop in here to introduce you to my story :) Just to make clear it is set a few weeks after we see Colette make her on screen departure to America, however for the sake of this story I need you to imagine that nobody has been aware of her whereabouts since she left the hospital. Also due to this altered timeline in this story I'd like to point out that any previous events concerning Colette haven't been altered, and that her daughter was born many years before she came to the hospital (However Guy was in a relationship with Anya, I won't explain why though because it will become clear..) with the brain tumour patient Sam (from series 15 when she was introduced, for those unaware) and this was the first time she'd seen Guy in person since the birth.

With the mostly unnecessary background information out of the way (Once I've finished writing this story I may write if a prologue if enough people are interested, but that's awhile off anyway!) I'd also like to take a moment to tell you that if I make any spelling/grammar mistakes (I probably will :P) to please correct me. Also if you enjoy my story I'd love it if you followed or favourites the story and shared it with any fellow holby fans that you may know! So without further ado I shall begin! :)

Junior doctor Dominic Copeland was leaning against the wall outside of CEO Guy Self's office, with Guy's daughter Zosia March, who was pacing the small corridor. "Calm down Zosh," Dominic said, trying to soothe the F1 who was coming increasingly panicked, "I'm sure that this meeting isn't anything that important. "

"But what if it is? " She retorted, coming to a stop a little way in from of him, "He's going to make me go to that stupid hospital place isn't he?" she added sighing.

"You don't know that Zosh, And he is your Dad and you now that he wouldn't do it if he didn't love you and want you better we all do!" Dom replied calmly, trying his best not to agitate her.

"So you agree with him?!" Zosia shot back, her voice raising slightly with each word. Before a stunned Dominic had a chance to answer her Mr Self emerged from his office, "Right then, come you two?" Guy said, confused noticing that the pair's housemate Arthur Digby wasn't present, despite Guy asking him to attend.

Dom noticed the look of confusion on the CEO's face and piped up "Oh yeah, Arthur's been held up in theatre with Mr Levy." He explained as they all sat down. Guy nodded but said nothing for a moment.

"So then Dad, care to explain why we're here?" Zosia questioned, a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"Well I need to ask the two of you a favour really," Guy began, "As you know here at Holby we love to encourage the training of junior doctors such as yourselves, but recently there's been

an ongoing struggle with finding suitable housing nearby.." he continued.

"Where is this going exactly Dad?" Zosia cut in, becoming increasingly impatient with her Father's stalling.

"Well like I was saying I need to ask you a favour, which is this: I need you three to allow our newest F1 doctor a place to stay, on a semi permenant basis." Guy concluded.

Dom looked over to Zosia as they exchanged confused glances. "But Mr Self we don't have the extra bed or bedroom in our flat?" Dominic stated.

Guy nodded, "Yes I am aware of that Dr Copeland, but I need to speak with my daughter about something which resolve that issue. So if you don't mind you can head back on to the ward now." He instructed, but as Dominic stood up to leave Zosia grabbed his wrist,

"No Dad, let him stay, I don't care if he hears, he'll find out anyway. But it's not a big deal anyway not like you're throwing your daughter into a hellhome!" Zosia said, her voice slightly raised, as she pulled Dominic back on to his chair. Guy sighed at his daughter's temper.

"Now Zosia calm down, it's not as bad as that," Guy stated, trying to stay collected, "It won't be that bad, I promise you, and I need you to remember that this is all so you can get better okay. So we're going to go back to your flat so that you can pack some stuff to take with you." He then turned to Dom, who looked slightly uncomfortable watching them argue, as Zosia stormed off down to reception "I need you to go to collect the the junior doctor for me, so wait at the train station with a sign saying her name, which is S. Sheward, she knows someone will be waiting for her. Then get a taxi back to your flat I'll leave Zosia's room empty and she can stay in there" Guy added, heading down the hallway to find his daughter. He turned around before disappearing completely, "If anyone asks, she's on holiday," He hissed, turned back on his heel and into the lift

*20 minutes later*

Dominic was sitting on a bench at the platform, phones in one hand and a named sign in the other, he glanced up as another train stopped at the platform. He studied each of the passengers as they exited the train, trying to work out which of them was Miss Sheward. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a petite young woman with long, straight, brown hair heading towards him, as she got to where he was standing she stopped and sort of smiled.

"You must be the new F1 right?" Dom asked, standing up to greet her. The girl nodded, pulling her small suitcase to her side, "Yeah, I'm Star Sheward," she replied, "And you are..?"

Dom nodded, "I'm Dominic Copeland, One of the people you'll be staying with." he explained,

and then added, "Sheward? Don't suppose you're any relationship to Colette Sheward?"

Star sighed inwardly, it's been weeks since she'd heard from her Mother, who'd disappeared and had no contact with her of any kind leaving her by herself in the small flat Star had been living in whilst studying at medical school. "One of, you mean there's more than one of you?" She replied, saying nothing about Colette, not wanting to get into it with someone she hardly even knew.

"Yeah, there's Arthur Digby, he's a CT1 but but you get your own room so you can shut us off if necessary!" Dom responded with a smirk, deciding not to say more about Colette assuming she didn't know who she was. "I've called a taxi, and it should be here by now so I'll take you to the flat," he added, guiding her to the taxi bay.


	2. Chapter 2

Dominic unlocked the door and walked inside, closely followed by Star. "Arthurrrr?" He called into the empty living room, as he shut the door. A few moments later the dark haired CT1 stepped into the room,

"You yelled Dom?" He questioned, his eyes falling on Star and smiling slightly to her, "Is this what your text about 'F1 babysitting' meant?" he asked, walking over to the two of them. Dominic nodded, and Star smiled warmly at Arthur,

"Sorry, I know it's not ideal but you're stuck with me for the time being!" Star answered, with a slight laugh, "I'm Star by the way, she added. Arthur smiled back at her and turned to Dom,

"So is she staying Zosh's room while she's at.." Arthur began before stopping himself, "..On holiday?" He asked. Dom nodded, but shot him an 'I'll explain later' sort of look, which got a nod back from Arthur. "I'll help you get settled in then if you'd like?" He offered, walking over to grab her suitcase.

"Thanks," Star replied, following him into the now empty flat room. As they entered the small, now empty room her eye took in all the space.

"I can help you put some of your things away if I like, make the place seem a little less bare?" Arthur suggested, interrupting her thoughts.

"Sure, that'd be really helpful thanks," Star replied gratefully. She then nodded over to her large suitcase, with a laugh, "It's all thrown in though, so bear with me!" she joked, as Arthur laid it on the floor and unzipped it. He laughed,

"I dobut it'll be that bad," He assured her, scanning his eyes over the contents of the bag.

"Okayy, well the stuff in the black bags are all stuff that needs to go in the wardrobe, so I guess if you still wanna help you could do that?" Star suggested, which was met by a nod from Arthur who removed the two large, black bags. Star herself pulled out her bed covers, and decided to make up her bed, so she didn't have to do it later. "So I suppose this is where we make some sort of awkward small talk in an attempt to get to know each other - since we have to live together or whatever?" She blurted out, with a slightly nervous looked up from the clothes he was hanging up,

"Hah, yes I believe that's what people do," He replied, with an equally awkward laugh.

"Okayy, so tell me what should I expect living with you two then?" She asked, in an attempt to get a conversation going. Arthur shrugged,

"Well it's nothing extraordinary, but we're not boring by any means though," He started, opening up the second bag of clothes. "I will say though, if you need a tour of Holby' nightlife Dom's probably your best bet!" He joked. Star smirked, walking back over to her case, and grabbing a medium sized box full of framed images and a few desk supplies,

"Hah, I suppose that's a good to know!" She replied, setting a few of the frames around the room, "I'm not the type to go out every night but when I do I like to do it pro-" she continued, but Arthur cut in suddenly, "Wait, I know her!" He pointed out, as her gestured to a photo of Star and Colette. Star stopped for a moment, her mind rushing into a sudden panic - what if he knew wanted to know where she was..? She nodded slowly,

"Oh yeah, she's my Mother," she explained, not quite making eye-contact. Arthur wondering why she'd suddenly gone quieter, "Mm, I know her - she used to work beside me and Dominic," He explained, "Where's she nowadays?" he questioned, having seen her since she departed for a new job a month or so back. Star's stomach lurched,

"New job, but I was busy with school so.." She half mumbled, hoping he'd drop it. Arthur noted her sudden discomfort, "Oh," he muttered, choosing not to press the matter, "I'll leave you to it then, I should get some food made.." he stated, vacating the room. Star sat down against the wall once he'd gone, trying to calm down, as a sudden feeling of sadness hit her; nobody had mentioned her Mother to her recently and it only made her earlier just how much she missed her.

A little while later with Star had unpacked the majority of her stuff and was laying down on her bed listening to some music, while the Arthur cooked the three if them some dinner and Dominic 'Supervised'.

"So," Arthur began, slightly cautiously, as he was unsure whether he'd like what he was about to here, "What's going on with Zosia andOct us now living with Colette's _child_?" Dominic looked up from his phone and collected has thoughts for a moment,

"Wait Colette's her Mother - since when did she have _children_?" Dom exclaimed, just quiet enough for Star not to hear in the next room. Arthur nodded,

"Yeah she had a photo of them, so I asked her and she told me," Arthur explained

"I wonder why Colette never mentioned..?" He thought aloud.

Arthur shrugged, "What about Zosia then?"

"Well Guy's sent Zosia to that residential hospital, because he seems to be facing the fact that she's actually ill now - not that she was pleased though, but I tried to explain it to her and ugh," he explained, sighing slightly "And as far the F1's concerned I have absolutely no idea, Guy just sprung it on us really - something about no 'suitable housing in the area' I think?" he finished. Arthur raised his eyebrows,

"Hmm, that's a bit unusual isn't it, you would've thought Colette would help her out?" he mused, "Did he say else, like for how long or whatever?" he proceeded, taking the pizza he was making out of the oven. Dominic shook his head,

"Nope, all he said was 'on a semi-permenant basis' so god knows what that's even supposed to mean." Dominic told him.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see then," Arthur concluded. "Go get her will you, the pizza's ready now"

A knock on her door was followed by the entrance of Dominic, "Food's ready," He stated, as she stood up and followed him to the table, where she took a seat on the end of the table.

"I hope pizza's ok?" Arthur asked as he sat down in a chair next to Dom. Star nodded, "Yeah, it's my favourite!" She replied with a smile. Arthur nodded, "Good," he answered. Dom got up from the table and grabbed a large envelope from the kitchen worktop, "I forgot," He began, sitting back down, "Mr Levy gave me these to give to you earlier. It's information about your first ward rotation and other 'Welcome information' as he put it," he explained passing it to Star, who opened it almost immediately. She scanned through the first few pieces of paper.

"Where's your first placement then?" Arthur queried, taking a bite of pizza. Star looked back to the paper for a moment and then looked back up to the two boys, "Keller - General Surgery," She replied. Dom nodded, "Now we really are babysitting you," Dom quipped, "That's the ward we work on,"

Star shrugged, "At least I'll already sort of know some people then," She replied, with a weak smile, a wave of nerves about the next day consuming her.

"You look nervous," Arthur stated, not meaning to sound so blunt.

"Purr-lease Digby, once she's heard the 'Dom Copeland Guide To F1 Year' she'll been fine," Dom joked, which was met by a laugh from Star.

"Yeah, well Dom we won't discuss how you had to repeat F1 year then.." Arthur quipped, causing Star to smirk.

"Whatever Digby.." Dom huffed. The three of them then proceeded to finish their food, whilst Star sifted through her envelope. As the three of them finish their food, Dominic looks at the two of them, "So, who's washing up tonight then?" He questions.

"Well I cooked it so I'm not doing it!" he replies, "Plus I did it last night too,"

"I'll do it then if you guys wants?" Star offerers. Dom shrugs and jumps on to the sofa in front of the tv, "Hah, well you heard the girl Digby," Dom replies, as Arthur joins him on the sofa.

One and a half movies, and a bit of 'getting to know each other' later had Dom's fallen asleep, and Star had curled up in the arm-chair and was beginning to slowly drift off. Arthur glanced over, noticing that she was almost asleep, "Star?" He said softly, not wanting to wake Dom up or agitate her.

"Mhh..?" Star mumbled, "What's up?"

"You look exhausted, you should get some sleep - big day tomorrow remember?" he suggested quietly.

Star nodded, getting up slowly and heading to her room, "Night Arthur," She said before closing her bedroom door.

"Night," Arthur replied with a small smile, disappearing into the the darkness of his bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Star awoke to the sound if her alarm, playing one of her favourite Bastille songs, Pompeii. She sat up slightly as she tapped the screen of her phone to switch off the alarm, she then took a deep breath; today was the big day, the start of the career she'd always longer for. As she slowly emerged from her bed she caught the picture of her and Colette out the corner of her eye and sighed, "Where are you? I need you today," she thought to herself. She then walked over to her wardrobe and picked out a pair of black jeans and a blue off the shoulder jumper. After changing she sat at the small vanity in the corner of the room and brushed her hair and put it up in a messy bun on the crown of her head, before applying her natural everyday makeup. She jumped, as a loud beeping sound came from one of the boy's rooms. Minutes after the beeping she heard the shower switch on. Once she'd finished getting ready she exited her room, to find something to eat. "Morning," Arthur greeted, turning his head from the fridge.

"Oh, morning Arthur," She replied, walking over to the fridge where he was stood. "What's there to eat then?" She asked.

"There's cereal in the cupboard over there," He began with a point, "Or I could make you some toast if you like, since I'm having some?" He offered.

She nodded, "That'd be great, thanks!"

Guy was sitting at his desk in his office, having just arrived for the day. In his hand was a letter that Colette had left for him the last day that she'd been here, it said nothing of why or where she'd gone, but left strict instructions regarding the care of their daughter; it read:

_Guy,_

_In a few months time the daughter that you refuse to acknowledge you have, is going to be starting in the new rotation of F1s at Holby, so it's the for you to start taking some responsibility for her; for one thing she'll need accommodation I'm sure that even __**you**__ can sort that out. She doesn't even know who you are, since I never wanted her to know how honestly crap you were and still are, but if you're ready to face facts then you go ahead but you'll have a lot to answer for. Just for once, don't let me down; don't let her down.._

_ Colette_

He let out a slight sigh as he crunched up the note and threw it into the wastepaper bin, but it missed and landed on the floor. He sensed that today would be a difficult day.

Dominic emerged from his room and grabbed a piece of toast from the table, "Morning guys," he said, smiling as he joined the two of them at the table. "How're you feeling?" He asked Star, whose nerves were beginning to set in.

"Alright, I guess'" She replied, taking a sip of her drink.

"We should probably get going soon," Arthur pointed out, nodding to the clock on the wall. "Okay, gosh calm down," Dom said, getting up to grab a coat. Star also got up to get some shoes on, she sat on her bed and tied up her black vans, before leaving the room she

grabbed her black leather handbag. Once the three of them were ready they all headed out of the door and began to walk to the hospital, which was only a 10 minute walk away.

"So," Dominic began, looking over to Star, "First lesson in the 'Dominic Copeland Guide To F1 Year' make an entrance and leave lasting impressions," He explained.

"What like you did with Malik and everyo.." Arthur mocked, before stopping himself after a deathly glare from Dom. "Don't ask," He said quietly to Star, as they all turned the corner and the hospital was in sight.

"Shit, it's huge," Star muttered to herself, Dom smirked,

"You'll be fine," Arthur assured her, as he walked inside the building and pressed the lift button.

As they entered the lift Dom grinned at Mary Claire, "Hey M.C," He said, turning to face her.

"Morning," She replied, "Who's your friend?" She added, causing Star to turn around,"Oh this is Star, she's a new F1, she's up on Keller with us from today" Dom explained.

"Hey," Star greeted with a smile.

"I'm Mary Claire, a nurse on AAU," She introduced, just before exiting the lift, a few moments later the lift had reached the floor that Keller was on,

"Here we are," Arthur stated, as he exited the lift followed by Dominic and Star. Upon entering the actual ward area they were met by Sacha,

"Morning you lot," He greeted "I presume you're Dr Star Sheward?" He asked, looking towards Star who nodded. "Great well I'm Mr Levy call me Sacha, and I'm your clinical skills tutor. Now, Ms Fanshawe will also want to meet you, but she's been held up in a meeting, so Dom or Arthur can one of you sort Star here some scrubs, before you two get changed?" He requested, to which Arthur nodded,

"I'll do it if you want," He offered to Dom, who nodded. Arthur then guided Star down the hall and into the locker room. He opened up the cupboard and passed her a set of red coloured scrubs and a locker key,

"Here you go, I'll wait outside for you," He said, closing the door behind him. Star quickly changed into the set of scrubs, slinging her purple stethoscope around her neck, and glanced at herself in the full length mirror, before unlocking the locker and putting her stuff in it. She then emerged from the locker room and smiled at Arthur who smiled back,

"You should probably head back while I get changed," He suggested. Star nodded and walked back over to the nurses station,

"Right you look the part, that's a good start, but you'll need this," Sacha said, passing Star her name badge, "Go get changed now please Dom," He added.

10 minutes later Fleur had arrived on the ward from her meeting. She headed over to the nurses station where they were all waiting,

"Where's the new junior doctor?" She asked upon arrival. "Uh, here," Star piped up.

"Nice to meet you Dr Sheward," Fleur greeted, "Now, if Mr Levy hasn't already made you aware you'll be shadowing me for today, in order to learn the ropes and such like around

here," She explained, then she turned to the boys, "As for you two, it's business as usual, but your help may be required later. Let's get going then everyone," She finished. Everybody then went to work as usual, and Fleur walked over to where Star was sitting,

"Before we start, do you have any questions?" Fleur asked her, to which Star shook her head. Fleur nodded, "Okay, good let's get going then," she said, guiding Star towards one of the patients. "This Mr Walker, he's been complaining of severe abdominal pains and infrequent loss of consciousness, what tests do you suggest we run?" She asked.

The rest of the morning flew by, and before Star even realised it was lunchtime. As she headed to the locker room to grab her mobile phone, she was stopped by Dom, who was coming down the hall,

"You on lunch?" He asked her. Star nodded, "Yep, are you?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I am, do you wanna grab some food?" Dom offered.

"Sure," She replied, after grabbing her phone from her locker. the two of them then headed down to the cafe where they bought some food. They then satdown at one of the tables.

"So, how's your first day going?" He asked her.

"Alright I suppose, everybody's really nice and I'm already starting to get used to things so I supose that's good," She explained with a smile.

"That's great, my guide to F1 year clearly works," He answered with a smirk.

"Yeah, of _course_," She quipped.


	4. Chapter 4

The afternoon started off slowly, with little for anyone to do, but this all changed, after patients from a large scale car crash were referred from wards such as AAU and the E.D. The noise level was raised considerabley, as many of the patients were drunk as they'd come off a coach which was part of a local bar crawl. The ward became a sudden hive of activity, and Fleur was keeping Star on her toes,

"Bed 4 please Dr Sheward," Fleur called to Star, who was sitting at one of the computers n the nurse's station. She stood up and took the patient notes from Fleur, who was letting her do a little bit more by herself and then followed her to bed 4.

"Hello Mr Colesworth," Star, said greeting the patient, "My name's Dr Sheward, and I'm going to be treating you today, ok?"

"You must be having a laugh, this is a bloody child!" The patient exclaimed to Fleur.

"Mind your manners Mr Colesworth, Dr Sheward is a first year trainee doctor, and perfectly capable of checking you over here, so please let her do so," Fleur explained to the patient, who was becoming increasing agrivated. She then nodded to Star, as an indication to continue.

"Okay, so you've been complaining of lower abdominal pain since the collision, so can you point exactly where pain is?" She requested, pointing to the lower secton of the man's abdomen. However as Star did this the man reached up and slapped her across the face. She stood there stunned for a moment, holding her face and eye which the man had caught, but snapped out of it as she heard Fleur shout,

"Security please!" She then felt Fleur guide her back over to the nurse's station. "Move your hand let's see," She requested, "Are you ok?" She asked her, noticing that her face had also been cut slightly near her eye socket. "Digby?" Fleur called over to Arthur, who was just walking on to the ward, "Can you deal with this while I go and deal with that?" She requested, gesturing over to bed 4 and the security members. Arthur nodded, and Fleur went over to speak to the security.

"What the heck happened here?" Arthur asked her, as he guided her over to the empty staff room.

"I got slapped in he face by some guy who refused to be treated by me because I look like a child," She explained simply. Arthur pulled out the first aid kit from the cupboard and began to clean and dress the cut near her eye. He then got an ice pack from the fridge and sat next to where Star was sitting,

"OK, I'm going to put this over the bruise, to reduce the swelling, but it's going to sting a bit so be prepared," He said as he lifted the ice pack to the side of her face that'd been badly bruised. She winced and let out a slight gasp of pain, and grabbing his spare hand in the moment, not fully aware of what she was doing.

"You okay?" Arthur asked, lifting off the ice slowly, but allowing his hand to linger. Star nodded,

"Yeah, I'm fine now thanks, but I bet I look a right state now," She replied, laughing a little. Arthur shook his head,

"Nah, you still look amazing," He replied, instantly regretting what he said and inwardly cringing, but causing Star to blush. He broke her grasp and headed over to the fridge quietly to replace the ice pack. Star sat there for a moment, unsure how to react to his compliment and then sudden removal of himself, she sighed to herself.

"I guess we should head back onto the ward, Ms Fanshawe's going to need all the help she can get out there," She stated, standing up. Arthur turned around from the cupboard he'd just put the first aid kit in, and pushed his glasses up his nose,

"Yeah," He mumbled in response, following her out of the room.

Fleur smiled as the two of them walked back on to the ward, she mouthed a "Thank you," to Dr Digby, who immediately went back to work.

"You okay now?" She asked Star.

"Yeah I'm good now," Star answered.

"That's good to hear, and I want to applaud you on your attitude throughout that whole situation, not to mention the rest of today, you remained very professional which is great to see." Fleur said, smiling, "You really _are _a Star," she added jokingly with a laugh.

"Thanks so much," She replied gratefully. Then Sacha walked towards the two of them,

"Now Star, I know you're supposed to be shadowing Ms. Fanshawe, but if she'll let you then you could assist me in theatre if you'd like?" He offered, " It should take you up to the end of your shift."

"You've earned it, go!" Fleur answers for her. Star grinned and followed Mr Levy to theatre.

Dominic was walking down the hallway to the locker room, as his shift had now come to an end, when he was stopped by Mr Self, who was coming the other way,

"Oh, Dr Copeland I've been meaning to ask you - how's the new junior doctor, settling in?" He asked, stopping him in his tracks.

"Yeah, alright thanks, she did get slapped in the face by a patient today though," Dominic replied, to which Guy nodded,

"Yes, I heard, she's alright now I presume?" He questioned.

"I think so, but I haven't seen her though," He answered, as Guy began to walk away. "Uh, Mr Self?" Dom called, while he was still in earshot.

Guy turned around, "Yes Dr Copeland?"

"Well it's just, I had a question I wanted to ask you yesterday, but I didn't get the chance since you were busy with Zosia.." He began, trailing off slightly.

"What's the question?"

"It's just that, well, why us exactly? Like isn't there somewhere else she could've been placed?" Dominic asked, before Guy cut in,

"Well , as I explained there is currently a crisis with housing in the local area, and with Zosia being away, on holiday, I knew you'd have the extra bedroom - plus as successful passers of the F1 year, I thought that you and Dr Digby would be very helpful to her. As I know that between the two of you, you have a wide skill set and knowledge, so you'll be able to guide her and advise her through this crucial year. You see, the thing with Star - I've been told - Is that she achieved very will academically but a little bit of coaching, almost, to build her confidence in this clinical setting, could be very beneficial," Guy concluded, "Now, if you don't mind," He added, walking away. Dom sighed to himself, slightly taken aback, by what Mr Self had just said to him.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a Saturday evening, and the marker of the end of Star Sheward's first week at Holby City Hospital. As like every other day she headed onto the ward, sometimes along with Dominic or Arthur, and getting changed she was usually greeted by Fleur or Sacha, as she'd been alternating who she shadowed each day, and on this particular day it was Ms Fanshawe. "Good Morning Twinkle," Fleur called, using a nickname which seemed to have stuck since her very first day. Star smiled to her,

"Morning," She replied, walking over to her, "So, what's on the agenda today?" She asked, leaning against the nurse's station desk.

"Well," Fleur began, "Mr Levy was just telling me how well you worked yesterday and reacting very professionally when that young woman had the seizure, when he had to step out briefly. So, I'm going to give you a little bit more freedom today, and have you spent the afternoon doing ward rounds with one of the F2s, but this morning you can shadow me as usual," She explained. Star nodded,

"Thanks, that sounds good to me!" She answered, glad she was allowed to work with one of the boys, as they'd become fast friends, however there was still a slight bit of awkwardness between herself and Arthur. Fleur smiled,

"Great, but for now, let's start with bed 2 Mrs Grant," Fleur answered, heading over to the bed, after handing Star the patient notes.

Dominic and Arthur were still at the flat, as they only had short afternoon shifts that day since they'd done very long shifts the previous day. The two of them were sat around the kitchen table eating lunch before they had to leave, they were also deep in conversation.

"Oh come _**on**___Diggers," Dom whinged, "You _**have**_ to__ admit that there's at least something a _**tiny **_bit__suspicious about all of this, for one thing she hardly ever talks about her life not even__simple stuff like her family!"

"Not really," Arthur replied, with a shrug, "Let's be honest, she's just a person, a colleague who needed somewhere to stay, and that's been dealt with my Mr Self. And besides, not everyone is such a social extrovert like you!"

"Yeah, but it's hardly Mr Self's job is it?" Dom retorted.

"Needs must I suppose, and she is his staff member at the end of the day, so.." He rationalised back, trying to calm Dominic's suspicion. Dominic let out an exasperated sigh, "Whatever, but I _**know**_ something's__ going on with this Sheward character , and I'll find out.." Dom concluded, getting up to get his shoes so that the two of them could leave.

A little while later the two boys had scrubbed in and had arrived on the ward, and reported to see Fleur at the nurse's station.

"Afternoon boys," She greeted as she saw them arrive. "As I mentioned in my email to you two yesterday evening I require one of you to work with Dr Sheward on ward rounds today, after she comes back from her break Do either of you have a preference as to who does this or no?" She asked. Before Arthur could even say anything Dominic was already speaking,

"I could do that if you'd like Ms. Fanshawe," To which Fleur raised her eyebrows at his unusual enthusiasm.

"That's fine by me, but why the sudden bout of enthusiasm Doris?" She questioned. Arthur then shook his head, "He's just digging for gossip," Arthur muttered, not even looking up from the work he was typing on the computer. Fleur smirked at Dominic,

"What kind of gossip?" Sacha asked, intrigued, as he had just walked on to the ward and over to the group.

"He believes that there something, 'suspicious' about Star," Arthur replied, getting in quickly before Dominic could protest.

"He has a point," Fleur mused simply.

"I do?" Dominic began, questioning, "I mean I do, yeah, because let's be honest we hardly know anything about the woman," He argued.

"I suppose that's true," Sacha agreed, thoughtfully.

"See Diggers?" Dominic mocked triumphantly. "Haven't you even noticed the constant checking in Guy does with these two about her?"

"It's true," Sacha confirmed.

"So what are you leading up to here then Detective Doris?" Fleur questioned.

"Well," Dominic began, "I think we should invite her to Albie's tonight for drinks to celebrate her first week, and then see if she'll 'loosen up' as it were,"

"Really..?" Arthur retorted, rolling his eyes.

"Oh shut up lover boy!" Dominic jeered, causing Fleur to let out a slight smirk. Sacha shook his head at the three of them, but before he could open his mouth to state the reason he'd first come over Arthur cut in

"Fine I'll go ask her myself now then!" He huffed, yet not denying what Dominic had said, but before he could say anymore Sacha looked towards Dr Copeland,

"Dr Copeland are you free in about 20 minutes, I'd like you to assist me in theatre, please," He requested, to which Dominic nodded,

"Sure that'd be great," He replied with a smile. Fleur then folded her arms,

"Right then you lot let's get back to work then shall we?" Fleur ordered, causing the group to disperse, with Dom and Sacha heading over to theatre and Arthur heading down the hall in search of Star.

Star was sat on one the benches in the locker room, scrolling through her social media, before she had to head back up on the ward. She looked up as the door opened suddenly, and as Arthur walked in she smiled at him,

"Hey," She greeted "What's up?" She then immediately added, noting the look of frustration painted on his face. He sat down next to her and sighed,

"Oh, nothing much," He began, unsure exactly what he should tell her. "Well, it's kind of stupid I suppose, but it's just that Dom seems to have got it into his head that there's something 'suspicious' about you and that you seem to have some sort of hidden agenda," He explained, trying not to overwhelm her. Star frowned, but then a slight sadness creeped on to her face, which Arthur noticed and laced his fingers between her's in an effort to soothe her. He squeezed her hand and she smiled weakly, "He wants to invite you to the local tonight for drinks and a session of 'Getting to know you', with Fleur and Sacha" He then added, choosing not to mention Fleur and Sacha suspicions, which was followed by a slight sigh from Star,

"Oh God," she blurted out, and flopping her head onto his shoulder, not knowing whether to laugh or cry. "I'll bet it's because I don't discuss every detail of my life, just because I want to keep stuff to myself.." She began, but stopped feeling a wave of anxiety and panic go through her, causing her hand to shake, and her breathing to become slightly shallower. Arthur pulled her into a hug, and stoked her hair gently, trying to calm her down,

"lt'll be okay," He whispered to her, "I'll be right there with you, and you don't have to tell anybody anything you don't want to - it's your choice," He explained, even though he didn't know what it was that she was so nervous about talking about. Star turned her head up to look at him, giving him a thankful look but saying nothing, he returned her eye contact and without really thinking about it he pulled her in for a short kiss. She blushed, but smiled at him once they'd pulled away. They sat silent for a few moment, Star still wrapped in his arms and one pair of their hands still joined, but then Star broke the quiet,

"If this is your way of saying you'd like to come as my boyfriend, as it were, then yes," She stated, with a grin. Arthur smiled back at her and kissed the top of her head. She squeezed his hand and sat up,

"Sadly though, my break's about to end, so we should head back to the ward.." She said, pulling up, before him they left the locker room.


	6. Chapter 6

The evening drew in quickly, and when the end of shift came Star headed to the locker room to get changed before she met Arthur outside so they could head over to Albie's to meet the others. She headed to her locker to grab her clothes. Once she had her bag she got changed into a pair of red jeans, a white heart print blouse and her leather jacket. She then slipped on her black ankle boots and placed her scrubs and black vans back into her locker for her next shift. Before leaving she looked at herself in the mirror for a minute and ran her hands through her deep brown hair, freeing it from the ponytail it had been in. She spent a few moments smoothing it down and then left the locker room, slinging her marvel rucksack over her shoulders. Once she arrived in reception she sat in a seat, to wait for Arthur. Minutes later Arthur emerged from the lift and headed over towards her,

"Ready to go?" He asked her, smiling, as she stood up.

"Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be," She replied, taking his hand as they left the building. Star hesitated for a moment, unsure of whether or not she should say what she was thinking, "Arthur," She began, "I know you won't, but please don't mention my pain attacks to anybody people are always weird about it.." She trailed off.

"Of course I won't," He replied, squeezing her hand. Arthur then let go of her hand as he pushed open the door and they both walked in. Dominic was already sat down at a table with Sacha, and when he spotted them he gestured for the two of them to sit down, so Star sat down across from Dominic, whilst Arthur sat between her and Sacha.

"Fleur's on her way," Sacha noted, glancing at his phone.

"So how've your days been then?" Dom asked the two of them, Arthur simply shrugged, "Alright, yeah, you?" Star replied simply, to which Dominic nodded,

"Yeah, it was fine quite a quiet night though for once," He observed. At that moment Fleur arrived at the table, and took the remaining seat between Star and Dominic,

"Evening everyone," She greeted, smiling at all of them.

For a good half an hour the group chatted on to each other, but had not yet got anything out of Star like Dom had intended, however he was not done yet;

"So then," He began, thinking carefully about how to word his question, and then looking towards Star, "You've gotten to know us pretty well this past week, but we haven't all had the chance to sit down like this and get to know _you, _so - tell us about yourself," Star's stomach lurched, although she knew it was coming it still caught her off guard.

"There's not really that much to say.." She replied, trailing off slightly. Arthur glanced over, and squeezed her hand beneath the table, knowing that she was probably beginning to feel a little bit panicky.

"Oh I don't believe that for a second," Dominic retorted, raising his eyebrows, "Come on, I think it's safe to say, we're all friends here, so nobody will judge you," Fleur shot Dominic a look, as she sipped her drink, as she was shocked at his bluntness.

"I don't know, I mean I.." Star began, being cut off by a ringing phone, Sacha excused himself from the table, and walked outside to answer it. Star sighed inwardly, unsure of what else to say, but knowing that the other two, Arthur just watching on, ready to step in if needed, were looking right at her, expecting her to come out with every tiny detailand about herself. "I'm really not that exciting, I'd rather not bore you guys with my life story I suppose," She said finally, with a weak laugh. Dom was about to open his mouth again to retaliate, but Arthur gave him a slightly pleading looked, wanting him to cause Star to have another panic attack,knowing that it wouldn't help anybody. Before anybody else could speak Sacha re-enter the room,

"Sorry guys, but Rachel's locked out, so I need to go home and let her in, but we should all do this again," He explained, before exiting the building. Fleur pushed her chair out, sensing that the evening should really draw to an end before anything happened.

"I think all call it a night too, but I'll see you all tomorrow," She said, also exiting the building. Dominic sighed,

"Well, I don't know about you _two_," He began, emphasising the word two as he'd noted how coupely they were becoming and he was not pretty sure that he was right about them being an item. "But I'm staying here, I think Kyle or somebody is around so.."

"I think, I'm going to go.." Star stated sheepishly, as she couldn't bare to stay any longer, and with that she headed outside to call a taxi. Once she'd gone Arthur pulled a face at Dominic,

"Well, what a good job you did there!" He remarked sarcastically, also leaving the table.

Arthur joined Star outside, as she was still waiting for her taxi.

"You ok?" He asked her, worried about how she felt after the way Dom had been. She sighed and looked up at him, with her big brown eyes,

"I'll be fine, I guess it just all caught me off guard," She explained, her face still slightly paler than usual. Arthur snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her closer,

"I'm sorry, he's not usually like this, it's really unusual.." He trailed off, and as he stopped speaking Star planted a kiss on his cheek,

"It's fine, Arthur, I'll be okay," she replied, leaning her head on his shoulder. A few minutes later a the taxi pulled up and the two of them got inside, and once it got to the flat Arthur insisted on paying for it. They then headed inside the flat, where Star almost immediately sat down on a chair,

"Are you sure you're okay?" Arthur questioned her, sitting next to her. Star nodded,

"Sort of, I mean I know I only had a few drinks but I've come over a bit nauseous, but I'll pass honestly, you don't have to fuss," She assured him, "You're in early tomorrow anyway, you should get some sleep," But Arthur just pulled a face,

"Your in early tomorrow _too_," He reminded her, "I just wanna be sure you're okay, so I'll stay here with you," He told her, pulling her into a hug and kissing the top of her head. Star couldn't help but smile,

"Fine then, should we watch a movie or something then?" She asked him, turning her head to look up at him. He nodded,

"Sure let's see what's on,"

An hour or so later both Star and Arthur were asleep, and intwined in each other's arms, with Star's head on Arthur's chest. A drunken Dominic stumbled in through the door, but when he noticed the two of them were asleep we tried to stay quiet as he headed over to his room, however whilst doing so he hit his foot on an empty side table, causing it to fall over. The sudden noise caused Arthur to wake up, and Dom looked at him and shook his head,

"I'm still going to find out what she's about," Dom said to him, a noticeable slur in his words. Arthur simply pulled a face at him,

"You should go and sleep, you're bound to have a hangover tomorrow," He stated simply, to which Dom turned on his heel and stalled off to his bedroom. Arthur then looked down to Star, who was still asleep, and smiled to himself, moving himself ever so slightly and then closing his eyes. He wasn't looking forward to the morning, knowing full well that Dominic would have a hangover from hell, which would cause him to clash even more with Star than he would've done if he'd come home when everyone else did. He sighed to himself, and this mind began to wander as he tried to sleep; what if Dominic was right, and she _was _hiding something about herself or she _did _have a hidden agenda, what if he was trying to protect her when she really _had _done something, was this something that'd he'd end up regretting. Even as Arthur' minda was consumed by a growing sense of fatigue he still tried to connect the does in his head about what he knew about her, but then he stopped, figuring that he was just tiered and also possibly still under the influence of alcohol and that was why he was suddenly having all these 'irrational' thoughts, surely she had nothing to hide..? As he tried to clear his mind he allowed sleep to take over, hoping to remove all of the second thoughts from his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Star's eyes flickered open slowly, as daylight streamed through the windows, she slighted ever so slightly, curling up closer to the worth of Arthur not wanting to get up. She closed her eyes again for a little while longer but she looked up at the clock, knowing that she'd have to get up sooner rather than later, noticing that it was only an hour until her shift started.

"Arthur..?" She said softly, not wanting to wake him too abruptly, "Arthur?" She repeated, rubbing his arm a little. He grunted ever so slightly as he woke up,

"Morning," He said to her, a slight smile crossing his lips. "Are we late?" He asked a few moments later, sitting up a little more.

"Nope, but we only have an just under an hour," Star explained, stretching her legs and arms. Arthur nodded,

"Okay, well I'm going to grab a quick shower then," He replied, getting off of the sofa. Before he headed out of the room he turned around, "Oh, and just as a warning I don't think Dom got back till late, so he'll probably have a bad hangover," He warned with a smirk, not knowing that their flatmate had already left and was at work as he was working an earlier shift than them. Star laughed and nodded, heading to her bedroom to get changed. She headed to her wardrobe and grabbed simple back skinny jeans and a coral hoodie, which she put on over a plain grey t shirt. She then dashed into the kitchen to quickly grab herself some food.

With minutes to spare the couple had left the flat and were heading, hand in hand, towards the hospital. Arthur glanced over to her,

"How are you this morning?" He asked her, wondering if she had a hangover or something, as she was being very quiet.

"Oh yeah, I'm okay," She answered simply, "Just tired, what about you?" she added.

"I'm alright actually, but I didn't drink too much at all last night, so that's probably why," He mused. "Do you think you'll be okay with everybody after last night?" He asked her, hoping that the day wouldn't be full of conflict.

"Yeah, probably, to be honest not a lot really happened did it, I mean yes Dominic was slightly.. 'forward' but I don't really see a reason why any issues should arise. That is unless people make things an issue I suppose," Star replied thoughtfully. They then entered the building and quickly entered the building, knowing that if they didn't hurry up they'd end up being late. Upon exiting the lift Star pulled a face,

"Oh crap.." She mumbled. Arthur looked over to her, as they came to a standstill outside the lift,

"What's the matter?" He asked her, a look of concern crossing his face.

"I've forgotten a piece of work that I was supposed to hand in today for my portfolio, I forgot yesterday too and Mr Levy said it was super important that I got it in today," She explained, letting out a sigh, "Could you cover for me? I'll only be a few minutes," She asked, a pleading look on her face. Arthur nodded,

"Yeah, of course that's fine," He confirmed, as she got back in the lift. Arthur then continued on his way to the locker room, but was then stopped by Guy,

"Good morning Dr Digby," He greeted, coming to a stop. "Oh, "M Morning Mr Self," Arthur replied, also topping walking, surprised at the fact that Mr Self had actually stopped, wondering what he might want to talk to him about.

"I saw that there was a bit of a 'Team Keller night out' last night, I presume that means the Dr Sheward is truly becoming a part of the team nown and settling in to living with the two of you?" Guy quizzed, having a sudden burst of his daughter's well being even though he still hadn't admitted to anyone or even himself that he was her father, as a nurse passed him a tablet with a patients scans on.

"Oh yeah, she's settling in really well," He said, not having chance to say anymore as Guy simply nodded and walked away. Arthur pushed his glasses up his nose and simply walked into the locker room. He headed over to his locker and changed into his scrubs, becoming deep in thought, wondering whether he should question Star, after this lengthy thought process the previous night, and now the unusual interest from Guy about the previous evening. However before Arthur's thought process could spiral any further out of control Star then entered the locker room, breathing heavily as she'd just run all the way to the flat and back, which interrupted his thoughts, and causing him to turn around. She was talking a sip out of a bottle of water, when Arthur looked at her for a moment, deliberating about what the right decision was.

"I need to ask you a question," He began tentatively, and the sudden statement caused Star to stop what she doing. "It's just that, I suppose that in a way although I know there's nothing wrong about you, I sort of see how Dom has a point.." He rambled on, sitting down on the bench next to Star who looked slightly taken aback, "So I guess that my question really is,

what's going on with you or your life you know? As in, are you truly going on because it's not good to bottle stuff up," He blather on, until Star cut in,

"Honestly Arthur, I really wish I knew, and could tell you, but I don't and that's the scary thing.." She replied trailing off, a noticeable sense of sadness in her voice, but, before either of them could say anything more Dominic barged into the locker room, with his phone in one hand. He made a beeline for Star,

"What the hell's going on with Colette?" He demanded loudly, a strong sense of anger in his voice, "Zosia's phoned me in tears as Colette's phone can't be reac " He pressed, still talking loudly, to which Arthur look immediately concerned, as he'd not heard anything from Zosia since she'd been admitted, but before he could continue Star cut him off,

"I don't fucking know, ok?!" Star burst out in a shout, a tear rolling from her eye. All the commotion had attracted the attention of Fleur, who barged in to the room, causing them all to fall silent. "What on _**earth**___is going on here?" She questioned, to which they all began to talk over each other, "Ok, ok, **shush**! Dr Sheward from the shouting I just heard you seem you seem to be the centre of this, so get off my ward _**now**_ because__ this behaviour is unacceptable, and since you've been here there's been constant unsettlement," She ordered, to which Star, although still looking bewildered and tears still in her eyes, nodded and grabbed her things. Before Star left Fleur added, "And I don't want to see you back until this is sorted out," She called after her. She then turned to Dominic, "My office immediately, me and you clearly need a serious discussion," So Dom headed towards Ms Fanshawe's office. Arthur tried to leave and follow Star, but Fleur stopped him, "To the ward Digby," She requested plainly, heading to her office. Arthur sighed, to which Fleur raised her eyebrows, and then walked on to Keller.

Dominic was sitting outside of Fleur's office now worried about what was going to happen to him, and part of him was also worried about the fate of Star, who seemed quite emotion when she left. His bubble of wonder as then burst by Fleur who came down the hallway,

"In," She instructed plainly, following him inside and sitting at her desk. Dominic also sat down in one of the chairs on the other side of her desk. "So, Could you please tell me what on earth made you think it was a good idea to begin shouting at Dr Sheward?" Fleur asked him, still in some degree of shock at the way they'd all acted.

"It's like I told you yest day, there's something about her that's clearly not quite right, her story doesn't make sense because she doesn't _have _one," He pressed, not really wanting to get into it, as even though he knew that she was his boss he didn't want her up in their business.

"And on want grounds does that justify your actions?" She answered, trying to show him that his actions were without a proper reason.

"Zosia called me up in tears," He tried to explain, remembering that nobody else knew she was in hospital. "she's been trying to get hold of Colette for ages, and Zosia worries easily and it was really stressing her out. And then I got really angry, because I thought that Star was hiding something, since she's Colette's daughter after all, but then.. Oh.." He continued, trailing off, realising the mistakes that he'd made having acted immediately on his emotions and not thinking the situation through properly. Fleur nodded, happy that he'd realised for himself the error of his ways.

"Yes, we'll I can see that you now understand, so for now nothing else will be said on the matter, but I _do _expect that yourself, Arthurand and Star get this sorted as soon as, because if anything she's very talented, and keeping her away from here won't help anybody. Am I clear?" She asked expecting nothing less from him, as he knew that he'd be able to sort it out if he stayed level headed. Dominic nodded,

"Crystal," He assured her. Fleur nodded,

"Good, Now head back to work please," She requested, gesturing to the door. Dominic walked out of the office and toward the ward, feeling a bit deflated and dejected, as he knew now what a fool he'd been.


	8. Chapter 8

Guy Self was sitting at his desk in his office, doing some admin work on his computer, but as he was filling out a form and email notification from Fleur caught his eye. He clicked on it and opened it up, raising his eyebrows as he read it:

**To: Guy Self **

**Cc: Sacha Levy **

**From: Fleur Fanshawe **

**Subject: Staffing changes**

**A slight dispute arose this afternoon, involving Keller's 3 junior doctors, when they were on a break and sitting in the locker room. From what I heard it concerned Dr March and Dr Sheward's mother not being able to be contacted, however I didn't hear the full extent of the conversation. It resulted in me having to send home Dr Sheward, with strict instructions not to come back to work until whatever was going on is sorted. I also had to have a word with Dr Copeland about his behaviour, as it was mainly him and Dr Sheward who were causing the problems. Extra staffing may be needed as the week goes on, depending on patient numbers .etc**

Guy sighed and leant back in chair, he knew that Colette was making a mistake throwing their daughter into this environment. It was obviously going to create outcomes, as people would begin to question Star about her family - which as he'd been told, she knew not of, and this could hurt his image as he was in a position of high authority. It then sparked questions in his head about Colette's whereabouts, as he hadn't heard from her in a long time, not even to ask after Zosia, which was unusual. The mention of Zosia also worried him, as he hadn't heard from her in the past few days. Before he could think anymore his mobile phone started ringing, so he pulled it out of his pocket, he glazed and the caller I.D - It was Zosia.

"Hello, Zosia?" He spoke into the phone, happy to be hearing from her.

"Dad?" Zosia replied, sounding very stressed and slightly panicked. "Where's Colette? She won't answer her phone it keeps going to voicemail? What's happening? Did something happen? Is it that Star person because Dom warned be something about h-" She rambled on, speaking faster and faster as her stress levels rose.

"Calm down Zoshie," Guy soothed, cutting in. "If Colette isn't answering you then she clearly isn't worth you time, and she doesn't care," He spat suddenly, feeling suddenly very cold and bitter towards the actions of his former good friend, and once upon a timer lover. "Why don't _I _come and see you instead, maybe we could go out for a meal or something, hmm?" He offered, in a further attempt to get her to relax.

"Yeah, of course, you're right," Zosia's muttered, dawning on her that maybe it was true, but even so a tears escaped her eye. "Sure Dad, that'd be great," She added, trying to sound a little more enthusiastic.

"Okay then, I'll come round now then," He said, putting the phone down. He then left his office, kicking Colette's note from weeks ago with his foot as he did.

Only hours after being dismissed from work Star was sat alone, in a secluded corner of a local pub called 'The Holby Arms'. She'd briefly gone back to the flat, and while she sat alone slowly became an emotional wreck, and was full of panic, sadness and also resentment for her current situation. Due to her feelings of utter despair she'd decided to go and drink away her troubles, as she felt like there was nothing else she could do. She drank pint after pint as she sat alone in the corner, becoming increasingly intoxicated. After being sat for almost 2 hours she decided to leave the bar, but struggled to walk completely straight. On her way back to the flat a car pulled up on the pavement next to where she was walking, the driver then rolled down the windows and began to speak,

"Hey babe," the driver called from the darkness of the car's interior. The voice caused Star to look up and stop walking. "You don't look too good.. Why don't you come with me and I'll help you.." The figure offered, unlocking the car doors.

Guy Self had just left the hospital, after visiting Zosia, and was on his way home in the car, a niggling thought in the back of his head about Colette and Star and if they were okay. As he turned the corner and drove down a street near the town centre he had to slow down, as a car had stopped in the middle of the road. He glanced out of his car window, trying to see why the car had stopped. To his surprise he saw a very clearly drunk Star being led into dark car, a hand now around her wrist. A sudden wave of parental instinct kicks in and he stops his car and gets out.

"Let go of her now, or I'll call the police!" He shouted into the darkness of the car, noticing Star starting to struggle against the figure's grip. The figure let go of her just as Guy rushed over to help her, and as the car lost it's hold and drove away Guy had to physically hold her up as she almost stumbled over.

"Are you okay?" Did you get hurt?" He questioned, an urge of concern in his voice.

"Yeeeah, I'll go home n-" Star slurred, but was cut off, as she had to turn around and vomit. Guy shook his head, partially in disbelief and also partly as himself, as he felt in a way responsible.

"Okay, yeah, I think it'd be better for me to take you home - I'm sure one of the boys will be there to let you into," He concluded, guiding the drunk Star into the passenger seat. As they drove Guy stayed quiet, unsure of what to say to her - and whether or not now was the right time to do so. Minutes later he pulled up outside the block of flats, and helped his daughter out of the car, as she was still struggling to walk straight. He buzzed on the door buzzer and waited patiently. Unbeknown to the two of them Arthur had been sitting up near the door the whole time, even though it was getting quite late, as he was so worried about the whereabouts of his girlfriend.

"Mr Self?" Arthur asked, confused, as he unlocked the door.

"I found Star here seemingly very drunk on the streets near now when I was driving home, so I thought I'd bring her back," He explained simply, missing out the part about the weird person in the car. Before Arthur could even say thank you Guy had gone and driven away. He then tried to get Star through the door, realising just how drunk she was.

"What on earth happened? I've been so worried, where were you?" Arthur quizzed, relieved that she was okay.

"I was really sad, so I went to drink it off and then when I tried to go home this Guy was trying to grab me into his car and the then Mr Self came and got me here," Star rambled, slurring her words and hiccuping in every so often. She then began crying again, her dazed mind beginning to remember why she was sad in the first place. Arthur's eyes widened,

"Did you get hurt or anything?" He asked, pulling her down on to the sofa, and then embracing her in a hug to try and calm her. Star simply shook her head in answer to his question. She then hugged him tighter, and began to speak through her tears,

"Mum's been go so long I don't know where she is.." She mumbled on continuously about Colette, before falling asleep in Arthur's arms once again.

The morning came soon after, but both Arthur and Star were still asleep on the sofa. As the sun fought it's way up in the sky Arthur began to wake up, and as he did he looked down to Star, and decided not to move as he decided that he'd feel bad and that she needed someone there right now. Dominic then emerged from his room, and gave Arthur a sympathetic look, and then walked over the kitchen to get some food.

"What did Zosia say yesterday then?" Arthur suddenly piped up, in a low voice so he didn't wake Star.

"Not a lot really," He started, "I just got a call from her and she was in a state, she'd got herself really worked up about not being able to contact Colette about something," He explained, "What happened last night, I saw Guy's car drive away from here when I was going to bed?"

"Well, from what I can gather Star went out for a period of time last night and got _very_ drunk, she said to me last night it was because she was 'sad'? But go's knows, she was completed just.. gone last night, even worse than _you've _been before. She also told me that some person was trying to get her into their car or something but that could've been her confused about Guy, since he brought her back last night," He told him, "She proceeded to fall asleep mumbling all sorts about Colette, telling me he had no idea where she was,"

"Oh," Dominic replied with a sigh, "I feel like such a bloody twat now, but I guess I just flipped out you know? The way Zosia sounded and stuff just worried me so much. But this can't go on," He concluded, "I'll call Sacha and tell him we're taking the day off - this needs to be sorted,"


	9. Chapter 9

After calling the hospital the boys agreed that they should walk up Star, as otherwise she'd end up sleeping all day, which would mean nothing would get sorted out. Arthur moved slightly, and shook her arm gently, not wanting to wake her suddenly, knowing that she'd have a terrible hangover. Dominic faked a loud cough, unhelpfully, as he sat down in one of the arm chairs by the sofa, and pulled out his phone. Star's hand crawled up to her head, as her eyes began to open. She let out a yawn and then winced, the effects of the previous night beginning to set in. Arthur glanced down, and smiled slightly,

"You okay?" He asked her, unsure of how much she'd remember about her ordeals from last night. She nodded slowly, thinking for a moment,

"Sort of," She replied honestly, attempting to piece together the events of her drunken escapade. "My head _kills _though God!" She exclaimed, flopping back against the sofa, which then caused her to notice Dominic, "Dom..?" She began quietly, unsure if he would still be angry with her, "Shouldn't you be at work or something..?" She mumbled quietly. He shook his head slowly,

"Yes, but we're not today," He explained gently, noting that she clearly had a headache and he also didn't want to start an argument. "After yesterday, and the state you ended up in last night, me and Arthur have agreed that this needs to be sorted - We want to be here for you, especially if it's something that can make you like this, because we all know that it won't do you any good," He explained, looking at Arthur for some support in the matter. Star inhaled deeply, knowing that he was right, and that coming clean here was the right thing to do.

"Ok.." She started slowly, "You're both right, there is probably plenty of stuff I should've told you outright from the beginning, but I didn't - so I'm sorry. The reason I generally avoid saying anything about my family is because, it induces my panic attacks and anxiety, plus as I said that night at the pub, there truly is little to say; I don't actually know whwho my father is, Colette never liked to talk about him really. As for mum herself, you might have guess from Zosia's call to you yesterday, she can't be reached. It's been this way ever since she left for her new job in America. I wasn't living with her when she left though, as I was still studying away at med school, but then days after she told me of her new job, and only a few weeks before I started here at Holby, she just cut off all contact. The last thing I ever got from her was a brief note, telling me that the accommodation for this year was being sorted by the hospital because of housing issues or something," She confessed, having to stop, as a wave of emotion hit her. Both boys looked at her bewildered and shocked. Arthur pulled her closer, and gave her a hug as a few tears slipped from her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Dom apologised, "I didn't realise - I shouldn't have shouted at you like that - Fleur was right about me thinking things through more. I can be such an idiot.." He trailed off, before being interrupted by Star who shook her head,

"No, honestly, it's okay Dom, you weren't to know and besides nothing can be done now anyway.."

"It might.. Actually it will sound ridiculous, but we could try and track new down - don't you have an address or something?" Arthur chipped in thoughtfully.

"Maybe, but it's a long shot considering she won't even pick up the phone," Star replied sadly. However Dominic jumped up from his seat,

"Diggers could be right, plus it's always worth a try," Dom agreed.

About half an hour later Star had taken a shower and gotten changed. She re-enter the living room and joined the two boys around the dining table. She sat at the head of the table, as Arthur and Dominic were sitting opposite each other. They both had there phones out, and were each trying to find out a way of finding Colette. The three of them sat silently for a moment, when both of their phones went of simultaneously. Arthur was the first to look down and read the text:

**12:37pm Colette Sheward *Multitcast - Dom Copeland &amp; Zosia March***

**Is Star ok? She seems to have drunk dialed me last night and sounded very distressed and her phone now goes to voice mail**

Dominic look up to Arthur and they exchanged glances,

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing right now?" He questioned, to which Arthur nodded, "Why hasn't she referenced anything else?" He then added, which confused Star further,

"What is it?" Star quizzed, and in a silent answer Dominic slid his mobile across the table for her to read. Her eyes widened as she read the words to herself, "Oh god, I must've lost my phone since then because I can't find it now,"

"Do you want one of us to call her or do you want to, I presume that she'll answer now," Arthur asked her, reaching for her hand under the table.

"I'll do it," She replied, picking up the phone from the table and pressing the dial button. However, as the phone began to ring she got hit by a sudden wave of panic and second thoughts of whatof ifs: What if she left you for a reason? What if she was trying to get away? What if..?

"Hello?" Colette spoke down the phone, the familiar voice causing Star to crumble and loose any sense of voice. She placed the phone back on the table with quivering hands, and Dom picked it back up.

"Colette?" He called down the phone, hoping she hadn't hung up.

"Dom?" Colette replied, "What happened, is everything ok?" She asked him, a notable concern in her voice.

"Don't you think I should be asking you that?" He demanded, "Where in the hell have you been?!"

"Oh, I know but not now.." She sighed, "Star's staying with you two right? Is she okay, I've been sick with worry since the call last night.."

"She's fine now," He explained, "Guy brought her home very drunk last night, he saw her on his way home or something,"

"Is she there right now? Could you put me on speaker or something?" She requested, sounding slightly more relieved. Dom looked up to Star, who gave him a shaky look of confirmation.

"Mum?" Star croaked, a single tear escaping her eye.

"Star? Oh thank God you're okay! You gave me such a fright?" Colette replied, also sounding a little choked up. The three of them gave Colette an explanation of the past couple of days happenings, and also the whereabouts of Zosia.

"Oh Star.." Colette began, "I never ever meant for any of that to happen to you. I..I know it'll sound ridiculous, but I thought you'd be okay without me.. Since you have your Dad now,"

"Huh?" Star muttered, confused, and exchanged glances with the boys, not knowing what she meant, "What do you mean my Dad? You've never told me anything about him?"

"He didn't tell you did he? I thought he might've..?" Colette trailed off with a sigh, "Look, I think that this is something I should really be telling you in person, I'm going to try to get a flight to Holby, maybe tomorrow or something - I'll let you know but I've gotta go now, ok?"

Star nodded, although she couldn't be seen by Colette,

"Okay, bye," She replied, as the phone was hung up. The two boys then smiled over to her, knowing now that she'd be so much more at ease as she knew Colette was okay. However the three of them now all had the same question, Who exactly was Star's father?

Zosia March was sitting cross legged on the small single bed in the corner of her hospital room, her phone still firmly attached to her hand incase Dominic or Colette tried to contact her. She jumped out of her skin as her phone vibrated, indicating that she had a text, so she looked down at her phone and read what Colette had sent her. Her face fell, as there was no question about how she herself was, it just asked after Star. A moment of anger hit her, and she threw her phone across the room - maybe her Father was right, and Colette really didn't care about her like she'd always thought. Minutes later there was a knock at her door, and a nurse who worked there walked in,

"Zosia? Your Dad's down here with your doctor, as she wants to discuss plans regarding your discharge and such with you and your Dad, so if you com with me.." The nurse told her, ushering her downstairs and towards her doctor's office.


	10. Chapter 10

It was early evening, but not long after the group had eating their dinner Star had chosen to go train to bed, as she was filled with apprehension for the next day and still wasn't feeling quite herself after her binge drink. Dominic and Arthur were sitting around the television, with a film playing off Netflix.

"So," Dom began, having to let out his curiosity, "Who do you think her Dad is? And don't say you don't know, because I _know _you're as curious as me Clark Kent," He quizzed, teasing him by utilising Fleur's nickname for him. Arthur shook his head,

"I hadn't really given it a thought 'till now," Arthur mused.

"But..?" Dom pressed.

"Well, I don't think it could be anyone we know, since Star's only a bit younger than us," He replied.

"Oh," Dom replied, sounding dissatisfied, "I thought it might be Fletch, since I find it pretty convenient that Colette left pretty sharpish after he arrived. Plus she ditched him at the alter, so maybe they were planning to become a family but then she changed her mind, but God knows," He speculated.

"I suppose she maybe _does _look a little like Fletch, and for once your theory makes sense.." Arthur replied thoughtfully, wondering if there was any truth in what Dom had proposed. "But, on that note, I'm heading to bed - I sense tomorrow might be a long one to say the least," He added, getting up and heading into his room.

It was only 6AM, but Star had already arisen, unable to sleep due to her unease about the day ahead. She was sat on the seat in her bay windows, which looked down on the street from a few floors up, with her headphones in and her music up loud n shuffle. She was currently listening to Snow Patrol, which was one of her all time favourite bands. As she watched the street below come to life she hummed along to her music softly. After sitting there for a little while her phone buzzed, and she looked down to a text:

**6:23 AM Mum 3**

**Morning :D **

**My plane's just touched down so I'll head to the train station and after I've got my train etc I should be with you for about 8 ish See you soon! x**

Star smiled to herself and stood up to go and take a shower.

After taking a shower Star headed back into her bedroom, and got changed into a pair of light blue skinny jeans and an AsItIs band shirt. She then sat in front of her vanity and gathered her hair into a messy bun to let it dry. Before beginning to do her makeup she heard a knock at her bedroom door,

"I'm facially naked," She warned, before Arthur entered. He shoot his head, and smiled at her, as he walked over to sit by her,

"You look perfect to me," He replied, giving her a kiss, causing her to blush. "You ok? You're up pretty early?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just couldn't sleep too good that's all - I'm a bit allover the place," She confided. Arthur then took a hold of her hand,

"It'll be okay you know, and whatever it is she tells just know that we'll all be here to support you - not matter what," He promised, squeezing her hand. Star pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you," She whispered in his ear, before they pulled apart. "She's told be she should be here for about 8," She then informed him, which he met with a nod.

"Okay, I'll nip out for some food shopping then, since we don't have a lot in," He answered, "See you in a little while Twinkle," He added, kissing her on the cheek.

It was now only a few minutes before eight, meaning it minutes before Colette was due to arrive. Star wars sandwiched between the two boys on the sofa, and he eyes were fixated on he window.

"I feel sick," Star stated anxiously, fidgeting with some bracelets on he wrist.

"It's okay, you'll be fine," Dom reassured, smiling sympathetically at her. "Shall I get you some water? He offered, but Star simply shook her head. Moments later the door buzzer sounded, and Star got up slowly, her whole body shaking. She unlocked the door and was so overwhelmed by the sight of her mother a tear escaped her eye. Colette smiled at her and after putting her case down and shutting the door so pulled her daughter into a hug, causing them both to well up even further. Star breathed in her familiar sent and instantly felt at ease.

"I've missed you so much," Star whispered, as Colette pulled away,

"So have I, and I'm so sorry, it should never have gone this far.." Colette replied. She then remembered that the boys were there too, "Boys," She greeted, smiling at the two of them. Star then returned to the place where she'd been sitting, and Colette took the remaining arm chair. "So," She began cautiously, " Shall we jus get right to it or..? " She trailed of, beginning to worry about how she'd take it. Star just nodded slowly, unsure of what to say for a moment,

"Yeah, I suppose so," She replied quietly.

"Okay, well there's no easy way to say this really," She explained. "I'm sure that you've met the hospital CEO by now.. Well to put it shortly, he's your father.." She finished. Dom and Arthur shared a look of utter shock, realising that they couldn't have been more wrong. Star herself simply look bewildered, and took a hold of Arthur's hand, looking for some comfort.

"What, but how since there's Zosia and.." Dom burst out, stopping himself, realising he was being a bit insensitive.

"Well yes, there is, and I'm not her mother of course but Guy is father to both of them. You see, I met Guy once, long before we really became friends, as we had mutual friends and such, and I met him one night at a party. Then long story short we slept together and I fell pregnant. We worked alongside each other for awhile, whilst I was pregnant, and we became close again, but I found out he was married to Anya and had been the whole time, so I didn't tell him - I just couldn't do it, especially when I discovered that Zosia was also around. I became pretty close friends with him and the family, but then Anya got I'll and passed away a month or so before I was due with you. I tried to stick around for as long as possible, but knew I couldn't be there when Star was born, however that sorted it's self out when Guy moved to work at Holby and Zosia was already away studying. It slipped out one day though, not even 2 weeks before I left, I was in a complete mess one work day, really bad back ache and such, and I let it slip out as I was so hormonal. Needless to say he was fuming, and refused to accept the fact you were first time I ever saw him after you were born was when I took that boy Sam, the one with the brain tumour, to Holby as although my and Guy had parted on bad terms I knew he could save that boy. My job at Holby came with many conditions, including that I mentioned nothing about our prior affair, as it were, to anybody, especially Zosia - and I couldn't even face telling you, I don't know why, it just killed me. Then when I knew your F1 year was coming up I just snapped; I didn't think you'd need me anymore, that he'd be able to face up to it, but he never even told you.." Colette explained, a few stray tears occasionally falling from her eyes.

Star looked at everyone for a moment, unsure of how to react, Dominic just looked completely shocked and Arthur tried to give her a reassuring look.

"But why wouldn't he tell me..?" She said finally.

"Honestly I don't know, I assumed he would," Colette replied. "But then I thought _you _might's guessed - I thought I'd raised a smart child!" She quipped. Star smirked, beginning to digest the information. "But, know you know I think it's time we spoke to your Dad, and Zosia too - since technically you're half sisters," Colette pointed out. She then turned to the boys, who hadn't said much, still slightly in shock. "Some how, I don't see him appreciating your presence, so if you could make yourselves scarce for a bit.." She suggested. Dominic nodded and went to his room to grab some stuff, and Arthur did the same, squeezing Star's hand before getting up.

"Are you a thing?" Colette asked curiously as she got up to sit next to Star, speaking quietly enough so the boys didn't hear. Star nodded sheepishly,

"Uh, yeah - we _are _dating if that's what you mean," She replied, to which Colette nodded,

"I guessed, I always thought you two would get on," She noted, smirking.


	11. Chapter 11

*Warning: This chapter may contain some medical inaccuracies*

"Hello?" Colette said down the phone, pressing speaker phone, with Mr Self at the other end.

"Colette?" He replied, surprised at the voice he was hearing at the other end. He inhaled, "To what do I owe the _pleasure_," He then asked.

"Don't start with that," She shot back, causing Star, who was it thing next to Colette on the sofa, to smirk. "You know exactly what I want, and it's something which is long overdue to be discussed," She added pointedly.

"Do we have to do this _now_now?" He Hissed down the phone.

"Yes, yes we do Guy, I'm not going to let you run from this anymore," she replied, determined to not let him get out of it this time. Guy let out a long sigh, becoming increasingly frustrated. "Come to the the flat now," She ordered, before hanging up so that he couldn't argue back. She then breathed a sigh of relief, and pulled Star into a hug, "well, I sense this will be fun!" She quipped, trying to lighten the mood. Star gave a her a weak smile, not quite being able to muster up her usual grin or smile. "We'll get through this you know, I promise you," She whispered to Star, noticing her low mood.

Colette was pacing around near the door, full of feelings of apprehension. Star was still sitting on the sofa, and was full of nerves, unsure of what to say or do - knowing that this was the first time that she'd see her Dad as well, her Dad, which scared her. She was especially bothered by the fact that he'd had to help her that night when she'd been drunk, but didn't reveal himself. Many questions were whizzing around her head, however she wasn't sure that she was ready for the answers.

"I see his car," Colette stated, breaking the silence, she then took a deep breath, "It'll be fine, ok?" She added, attempting to reassure Star, and herself. A loud knock then came at the door and echoed through the two women's heads, with a shaking hand Colette opened it,

"Guy.." She stated plainly, moving over so that he could enter before she shut the door. She made a vague gesture to the sofa and chairs, where Star was sitting, and sat down next to her. Guy sat in the air chair facing the sofa.

"So what does she know," Guy questioned, speaking almost if Star wasn't there, causing her to become slightly angry.

"Well," She cut in, "Iknow pretty much everything now -_Dad_," She added quietly. Guy looked slightly taken about, and nodded, his look softened slightly as he heard her call him Dad,

"I was going to tell you, really I-" He began, but this time is was Colette who interupted,

"But you were you really? You've had weeks -years realistically," She pointed out, "But then, that's your problem, you can't seem to own up to stuff or take responsibility," She retorted suddenly, surprised at herself slightly.

"What, so, _I'm _a bad person for not wanting to have anything to do with the product of an affair, but it's okay for _you _to run halfway across the world and ignore everybody," He shot back, his voice beginning to raise slightly. Colette's face turned, hurt by his statement, knowing that in ways he had a point.

"But why though?" Star then burst out, "You've had so many opportunities, especially recently - or this this daughter not good enough for you?" She added, a tear rolling out of her eye, realising she sounded harsh, yet part of her didn't care. Guy looked slightly taken aback,

"I didn't mean that, I jus-" He began, but Star simply shook her head, tears slipping from her eyes even more.

"But you _did_," She replied, "And you know it, so just admit it," She concluded, hugging in to her Mother slightly, as she continued to cry. Colette put and arm around her and held her close, giving Guy a look.

"It's okay, shh.." She whispered to her, soothing her so that she didn't get worse and have a panic attack. Star pulled away suddenly, and looked at the two of them for a brief moment,

"I need some air," She mumbled, heading for the door, still crying. She breathed a sigh of relief as she stepped outside, having felt so trapped within the situation. Colette looked at Guy for moment, trying to gauge his thoughts.

"Congratulations, great job," She snapped sarcastically. She then ran a hand through her hair, at a complete loss of what to do next.

"For God's sake Colette!" He shouted back, his frustration bursting out, "I want nothing more to do with this, and don't you _dare _pull Zosia into this, I don't want _you _making her worse," He added, before getting up and heading to the door. However before Colette could respond, or he could walk outside the sounds of a screeching car and the shouts of people slipping in through the opened window. The two of them exchanged glances and rushed out of the door, completely un-prepared for what they were about to to see..

In the middle of the road on the corner Star was lying deathly still, her petite frame splayed out and blood dripping from areas of her face, and only a metre or two away was a silver car, with a dented front and cracked windshield. Colette gasped and ran into the now empty road, and flew down to where her daughter lay, followed quite closely by Guy. The driver had exited the car, despite having facial injuries, some of which had glass in,

"Do you know her, I called an ambulance, I didn't see her but I was probably going too fast..." The man rambled on, and Guy gestured to Colette to deal with him while he checked out Star.

"Yeah, I do. It's okay, but let's sort you out too - you've got some pretty nasty head injuries," She replied, trying to compose herself before she rang an ambulance.

Dominic and Arthur were sitting in a nearby café, eating some food, but their conversation was interupted at the sound of Dominic's phone ringing,

"Hello?" He questioned down the phone, and he stayed silent for a moment, listening to the voice at the other end which caused a look of concern to be painted on his face. He nodded slowly before hanging up the phone. Arthur looked at him quizzically, noticing his turn of facial expression.

"What?" He asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

"We're needed in at work, there's an emergency and staff levels are low.." He began, unsure of how to break the news that Arthur's girlfriend, and his own good friend had been hit by a car, "It's a car crash.. Star was involved.." He explained, talking slightly quieter than usual. Arthur raised his eyebrows, his face then fell, and he stood up almost immediately,

"What? Let's go!" He demanded, walking out before Dominic had a chance to properly react.

Within 15 minutes of receiving the call the boys had got a cab to the hospital and were scrubbed in and walking out on to the ward. They were met by Sacha, who looked slightly flustered,

"Right, ok, so she's just gone into theatre as she's broken her hip and has fractured a couple of rips which has caused her complications with her lungs. Dom, Ms Fanshawe, has requested you assist her so head down there now," He explained, as Dom rushed off towards theatre. He then turned to Arthur, whose expression was a mixture of worry and shock. "Arthur are you okay?" He asked, noting his face, and Arthur simply nodded slowly. "Okay, well I'd like you to deal with Mr Lee in bed 3, he was transferred up here from AAU after the crash, he was the driver," He told him, and then disappeared off to another bed. Arthur headed over to the patient, knowing that he couldn't let his person feelings surrounding the crash could his professional judgement.

"Hello, Mr Lee, I'm Dr Digby and I'm going to be treating you today," He said, introducing himself, while scanning the patient notes. "OK, so here it says that while you were on AAU you had all of your head wounds cleaned and stitched, but since being transferred you've been complaining of abdominal pain, so how are you feeling now?" He questioned.

"The pair's just here," Mr Lee replied, gesturing about his abdomen, "It feels like it's getting slowly worse, I hit it against the wheel when I was trying to stop I think,"

"Alright," Arthur replied, thinking for a moment, "I'm going to order you a CT scan and a few other tests and see if we can get that sorted for you," He concluded, walking away.


	12. Chapter 12

*Warning - This chapter may contain medical inaccuracies!*

Arthur was sitting and the nurse's station, doing some administration work, he was struggling to concentrate as his thoughts were focused on Star - who he knew was due out of theatre very soon. Colette walked on to the ward, and over to where he was sat, interrupting his thoughts,

"Arthur?" She questioned, causing him to look up, "Are you ok?" She asked, worried more about him than herself.

"Yeah fine," He replied shaking his head, "But I should be asking you that - what happened?" He questioned, giving her a sympathetic look. Colette sighed,

"It was so unexpected, things got pretty brutal between us and Guy, everyone was shouting a bit and she was getting panicked and stuff. She muttered something about going for air and then.." She explained, having to stop and take a deep breath so she didn't start to cry. Arthur nodded slowly,

"I'm sure she'll get through it - Fleur and Dom are a great team and she's a fighter clearly so.." He reassured, trailing off. "She's due out off theatre soon too," He added. Colette nodded, hoping that he was right,

"Yeah, you're probably right," She agreed with a weak smile. "Have you seen Guy? I haven't seen him since Star came in here and I don't know what he knows, or even wants to know.." She asked, a sense of sadness in her voice.

"Sorry, I haven't, but I could try and get a message across if you want?" He offered, but she shook her head,

"No, it's fine - I'll go have another look, but let me know as soon as Star's out of theatre," She answered, heading off in the direction of Mr Self's office.

Guy was sitting at his desk, where he'd shut himself since they ambulance had arrived. He wasn't prepared to go down there, it was one of the rare times in his life where he was afraid. Truthfully, he _was _incredibly worried about his daughter and this was for once at the forefront of his mind, although he still had a slight worry about the fact that Zosia still knew nothing. The last time he had seen her was only that morning when he'd left home, as she was going to stay with him for a little while now she'd been discharged. His mind was full of questions: "What will Colette do to him now - would she blame him for this?" "Will Star be okay - will she ever forgive him for a life of pain and confusion about her own family?" "How will Zosia react?" He let out a long sigh, and stared out of the window. A gentle knock came at his door, and was followed by a familiar voice,

"Guy?" Colette questioned, opening the door. Guy turned to look at her, yet said nothing. She shut the door and walked over to where he was sat, "You can't hide in here forever you know," She stated, yet he still said nothing and was still seemingly deep in thought. "I honestly don't care what you do anymore, but you owe it to Star to make a decision - you can't leave her wondering, not again," She pleaded, hoping he'd say something.

"How is she?" He asked suddenly, looking up to where Colette was standing.

"She's in theatre at the moment, due out soon," She began, "She fractured a couple of rips and it's caused some issues with her lungs, and her left hip is broken too," She explained, and Guy's face showed some degree of sadness,

"I'm sorry, I suppose a lot of this is by fault.." He trailed off, "I want to make up for everything, truly I do - I supposed I just don't know how, but I doubt that matters now. I want her, and _you_you, to know how honestly sorry I am, but I messed that up today, just like I messed up in the past,"

"I forgive you," Colette replied quietly, "I know I seemed angry earlier, but I've never truly been angry.. I supposed I was just disappointed, I expected more I guess but then again you can't win them all," She replied. Guy was about to answer, but Colette's phones bleeped, and she looked down to read the text. "She's out of theatre, and all is well for now," She noted, and headed towards the door, but before she left Guy spoke,

"I'll come and see the two of you later, we all need to talk, but I just need some time.." He began, but Colette had gone before he'd finished.

Upon getting to the ward she was greeted by Dominic,

"It all went really well, no complications, so she should be okay," He explained, "_But_ as you know we're not completely out of the woods, but I don't foresee any issues," He added, guiding her over to the bed Star was in. Colette smiled at him,

"Thanks so such Dom," She answered, giving him a short hug. He smiled back at her,

"The anaesthesia should wear off pretty soon, so I'll leave you to it, but if you need anything you know where to find us, and me or Arthur will be around soon to do her obs," He concluded, heading off to a nearby bed to perform a patient's obs. She pulled the curtain over and sat down on the small chair next to Star's bed. She took a hold of her hand and breathed a slight of relief, knowing that she'd hopefully now be ok. Around 10 minutes later Star's eyes began to flicker open, and her hands moved slightly.

"Mum?" She croaked, feeling her mother's hand interlaced with her's.

"It's okay, take it easy," She soothed, looking up at Star, "Are you okay?" She asked softly. Star mumbled something, but Colette could quite make her out. Dom then appeared round the curtain, and nodded to Colette.

"I'm here to do Star's post op obs," He explained, walking over the bed. Colette moved out of his way, and let go of Star's hand. Dominic wrote some of the readings from the various screens into he fails, and then placed it on the table at the end of the bed. He looked down at her and began to speak to her, as he took his stethoscope off his neck,

"Do you know who I am?" He questioned gently.

"Doris," She replied simply, a smile sneaking on to her face. Dominic raised his eyebrows, despising the use of his nickname, "Dom, obviously" She corrected herself, with a slight smirk. Dominic then listed to her chest with his stethoscope.

"Deep breath in," He instructed, listening intently to the sound, "And out.." He then requested. After listening to the sounds he stood back or normally, and slung his stethoscope around his neck. "Well, everything seems fine to me, but I think I'll order you a new round tests when I do your next set of obs in an hour," He finished, waking away from the bed, as he was called over by Mr Levy.

"No Dad then?" Star asked flatly, sitting up a little, wincing a little at the pain in her hip. Colette shook her head slowly,

"Not for now, he disappeared almost immediately after the ambulance brought us here, but he said he'd come see us later," She explained briefly, taking her hand hand again, "Do you remember much?" She asked gently.

"Bits and pieces," She replied, her eyes glazing our for a moment, as he mind filled with what she could recall about the accident. "I know I was going outside, my anxiety was bad and I was crossing over on the corner and.." She came to a stop, collecting her thoughts momentarily, "I don't remember too much about being here though, I sort of can recall going to theatre, I think Fleur was walking with the trolley?" She added, her memory fuzzy.

A while later Colette had fallen asleep in the chair she was sitting in, as the evening was beginning to draw in. Star shook her shoulder gently,

"Mum?" She coaxed, as Colette opened one eye, "You should go, you look exhausted. If you aren't booked in a hotel I'm sure the boys won't mind you crashing on the sofa?" she quizzed. Colette nodded, and Star gestured to Arthur, who was standing at the nurses station, to come over to them.

"Do you have and house keys on you?" She asked him, "Mum needs somewhere to stay tonight, and I was hoping it would be ok with you and Dom if she stayed with you two tonight?" To which Arthur nodded, and took the keys out of his pocket,

"That's fine by me," He replied, passing the keys to Colette, who was now stood up. She smiled at the two of them, and gave Star a hug before leaving and heading to the lift. Arthur glanced at the clock on the wall, "It's the end of my shift now, but if you fancy some company?" He offered, pushing his glasses up his nose in his usual fashion. Star grinned,

"I'd _love _some company, and I suppose you'll have to do!" She quipped with a laugh, as Arthur headed off to get changed out of his scrubs. Whilst waiting for Arthur, Star noticed Guy exit the lift, and head over in her direction..


	13. Chapter 13

Guy was making a clear beeline to Star's cubicle, causing her to sigh inwardly as she was unsure whether or not she was prepared to deal with him right now. He sat down on the chair next to her bed, pulling over the curtain so nobody would see him, not speaking for a moment,

"How you feeling?" He asked simply, after a brief moment of silence.

"Alright I suppose, given the circumstances," She replied, a clear note of coldness in her voice. Guy let out a short sigh,

"Hear me out ok?" He requested, with a slight hint of desperation, "Actually, this concerns your mother as well - where is she?" He added abruptly.

"Gone to the flat, she fell asleep," She explained, neither agreeing or disagreeing to listen to him, but nevertheless he pressed on,

"I came to say I'm sorry," He began, hesitating for a moment, trying to string his words together. "I _know _what I've done was wrong, but I really want to fix this; if I could take it all back I would," His voice tapering away as he lost his loose train of thought. "I shouldn't have reacted how I did today, and I know it probably didn't seem genuine - but I really was going to tell you.."

"I don't believe you.." She interupted, her voice almost a whisper, as a tear dripped from her eye unexpected, her emotion taking over. Guy's expression softened, and her reached out for her hand, which Star took with little reluctance.

"You have every right to be cynical, but I promise you that I truly do want to fix this," He soothed, stroking the back of her hand gently with his thumb. Star took a deep breath, before speaking, but was interupted by Arthur appearing around the curtain,

"Oh, sorry," He said, which was met by a sad, wobbly smile from Star, and a slight grimace from Guy. "I'll come back.." He concluded, getting the message. Star then looked up to her father, who's expression had calmed again,

"I don't know if I can.." She said finally, her voice still a whisper through her tears, "Everything.. It just seems to go wrong for me now.. Things worked as before, maybe it'd be better for you - I don't want to get in the way.." She babbled, trying to word out her through processes. Guy simply shook his head,

"No, I don't ever want you to think you're getting in the way or being an inconvenience," He assured her, feeling a pang of guilt at the way she'd expressed her thoughts. "I want to be part of your life now, like I should've been all along, so maybe that could start by you meeting Zosia?" He suggested gently, not wanting to pressure her. Star looked back up at him, and nodded slowly, but was not able to get words out straightaway,

"Okay," She agreed, her voice hardly audible. Guy smiled and pulled her into a short hug,

"I'll call your mother in the morning, and then I'll see if Zosia can come tomorrow," He finished, getting up and leaving. Star sat on the bed for a moment, trying to work through her thoughts about what was now to come.

"Star?" A gentle voice interupted the junior doctor's thoughts, and Arthur then appeared back around the curtain.

The pair spent the next hour talking through what'd happened that day, and Star explained what'd just happened. Arthur, as always, offered his full support as he knew that it would be valued through out as she knew she'd always have somebody to go to. Once Arthur had gone Star laid down, knowing that after today she really needed to sleep, but everything she shut her eyes images replayed in her mind, as vivid as some sort of action movie, of the crash. She sighed to herself, and wrapped her arms around her body, and in turn. realised how thin and frail she'd become since coming to live in Holby. As her anxiety had worsened and her stress levels had risen she'd been forgetting to eat properly, which had also resulted in her becoming noticeably paler. She sighed to herself, realising that she needed to change, and that she couldn't go on this way. A memory of her childhood returned to the forefront of her mind, of when she'd first been diagnosed with anxiety when she was a young teenager,

**Star was sat in the passenger seat of her mother's car, having just come out of the doctors with her. She'd remained silent and shown no emotion since the doctor had uttered those 4 words, which had thrown Star's small secure world into mayhem, 'Anxiety and panic attcks'. Sure, it had a name, yet to her that only made it more intimidating and scary. Colette had then pulled Star into a hug, as Star's eyes were streaming tears even thought the rest of her had remained motionless. **

**"You can get through this you know," She'd assured her, "You have the power to change, and this won't ever stop you doing what you want and achieving, because I know you won't let it - You're a strong, beautiful person Star Sheward, and don't you **_**ever **_**forget that,"**

Star brushed a stray tear from her eye, and finally allowed sleep to consume her, knowing that tomorrow was an opportunity to get herself back on track, and that she had to grab it with both hands and run with it.

It was now late morning, and Guy had just got off the phone to Colette, who was completely supportive and pleasantly surprised by his plans for the day, and the conversation he'd had with his daughter the previous evening. He then paced they floor of the small dining room in his house, which he was currently sharing with Zosia since she'd been discharged. After almost half an hour of waiting Zosia arrived, dressed in a pair of light wash skinny jeans and a slightly oversized black slogan jumper.

"What exactly is it you want to tell me then.." She asked, sounding nervous as her Dad was never usually like this when he wanted to tell her stuff.

"Uh, sit down with me Zosia," He began, gesturing to the seat across from him on the dining table. With a raise of eyebrow she sat down in the chair, and looked at him expecantly. "Ok, I'm going to get straight in to this, but I don't want to to interrupted because you need to hear the whole story before you respond," He told her, stopping to collect his thoughts. She gave him a brief nod, but this cryptic statement only made her worry more. "So, I'm sure you're aware of who Dr Sheward is, especially after the collision yesterday. Well, the reason I was at the flat and consequently at the scene, is because I was speaking with her and Colette.. You see I've know her longer than you've realised, and we actually met at a party through mutual friends, bearing in mind I was in a relationship with your mother at the time, and we ended getting together - this was the night Star was conceived," Zosia's eye widened as her father explained, trying hard to resist the urge to speak, "After this we ended up working beside each other, but I never knew that she was pregnant, we ended up forming a strong friendship but agreed never to talk of the the party. She didn't realise I was married and that you were around straightaway though, she said that that's why she didn't tell me about the baby, she didn't want to be a home wrecker, and despite it alll she became really close with me, you and mama as a family, she was there when she got I'll," He continued, realising he was now defending the actions of the woman he'd been in a fit of rage with only yesterday, "Star was born about a month and a half after Mama died, and Colette stayed for most of that time, but didn't want to be here when Star was born, but I moved to work at Holby a couple of weeks after Colette left for London, where Star was born. It wasn't until Colette's very last week that I found out, I recall Colette being in a state, and I found her in the staff room - she'd been sick I think, and she got really emotional and broke down a bit which is when she told me. I won't lie to you, my initial reaction was anger, and I wouldn't take any part of it, claiming she was lying. I didn't see her again until years later, when she brought that boy with the brain tumour to Holby, and as you'll remember that's when she began working with us, but I made her promise not to mention the past - I suppose I was still in denial. Then more recently when Star was due to start with us I get a note from Colette, with no information of her whereabouts, and it simply requested that I take responsibility for Star and did something simple like get her accommodation," He paused momentarily, trying to gauge his daughter's reaction, "From there on I gather that Dominic and Arthur have kept you informed," Zosia game a slight nod, "Well, I've come to realise that I need to fix things, and for that I'll need your help," He finished finally, looking at his daughter for a response,

"You cheated on Mama," She said slowly, an angry fire in her eyes, "You had an affair only _months _before she died, and I have a have a half-sister you never told me about!" She screamed out, not quite believing what she'd just been told. Before Guy could protest Zosia disappeared to the spare room she'd been staying in, to try and digest what she'd just been told.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been a painful few hours for Mr Self, whom had been sitting in the same seat since talking to his daughter and had been pondering the difficult predicament that he was now in. He prayed that Zosia came around, as otherwise he'd have to let Star down before he'd even began building the many long overdue bridges between her and her mother. A sigh escaped his lips, knowing that he should've told Zosia before this, as although it might have made her conditions worse, telling her now had done the same. Silently Zosia entered the room, and took a seat next to her Dad, some light smudges of mascara down her cheeks. Her inquisitive eyes studied his expression for a moment or two before she began to speak,

"I'm sorry," She began quietly, "I shouldn't have reacted like that, although I'm still angry - how could you do that..?" She questioned, but not pausing for him to answer. "_However_, you seemed to sort of have reasons for your actions.." She continued, a slight hint of reluctance in her voice, and Guy finally looked at her for the first time since she'd begun talking, "And you for once seem like you are genuinely sorry, so I'll help you.. But what exactly do _I _need to do?" Guy smiled slightly,

"Thank you Zoshie, I know that this can't have been easy for you, especially given your relationship with Colette.." He stopping himself, realising that she probably didn't appreciate him pointing out the obvious. "Well, all I was going to ask you was if you'd like to meet Star - since you are half-sister after all," His statement was met by a smile from Zosia,

"Of course! The boys have both spoken pretty highly of her - especially _Arthur_,"

Star's morning had been a blur, with occasion visits from coworkers, such as Fleur and Sacha, making it clear to her that the news of her accident had spread quickly - but this meant the suspicions and speculation had also been formulated surrounding the presence of Guy on the scene and the sudden reappearance of her mother Colette; yet to was clear to her that her father had somehow kept the whole situation under wraps, but it bothered her slightly, as she felt she had to put on a bit of a false act. She'd also had frequent visits from Dom to do her obs or for a bit of a gossip when he was on his break, as he'd promised to keep her up to date on gossip since he always knew everything one way or another. A head appeared around the curtain, but she didn't immediately look up, presuming it was a nurse or someone similar who'd been sent to check up on her, but a familiar voice caused her head to snap up,

"You alright love?" Colette asked her as she sat in the chair next to her bed. A smile lit up Star's face as she turned herself slightly, not moving too much so she didn't hurt herself, "Yeah, how are you?" She replied.

"I'm fine, last night was fine and Dom even cooked for me! I don't know what you did to them but it worked!" She quipped, knowing that before it would take everything to get him to cook usually. "I spoke to your Dad last night though, he told me about last night, and as surprised as I am at him, I wanted to know that I'm proud of you," she explained, taking hold of her daughter's hand.

"For what?" Star asked her, not seeing what it is she'd done that deserved such feelings from her mother.

"For agreeing to let him try and fix things; I know plenty of people would've taken the easy option and just let it be, but you've chosen to try and change things - take control," She explained, squeezing her daughter's hand, pleased that she was trying to sort things out even thought it was going to be difficult. Star nodded slowly, not feeling the need to say anything. They sat in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's presence, when a nurse appeared around the curtain,

"Miss Sheward, Mr Self and Dr March are here to see you, shall I let them through?" The young, blonde nurse questioned. Star nodded slowly, and the nurse walked off again. Star looked at her mother for some reassurance, a sudden wave of apprehension hitting her. Colette gently squeezed her hand, and pushed a stray hair out of Star's face. Guy then entered the cubicle, and nodded to Colette. Close behind him was Zosia, who grinned at Colette and gave her a hug, pleased to see her in person for the first time in awhile, however the pair had spoken over the phone the previous evening so Zosia refrained from saying anything, not wanting to distract from the real reason she was here. She gave Star a shy smile, and pulled over a spare chair. Guy then broke the brief silence,

"Do you two fancy some drinks?" He offered, as the two girls nodded, and he then motioned to Colette, "Will you come and help me carry them?" He asked her, making a very lame excuse to leave the two girls alone. Colette nodded and walked off with him.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Star greeted, feeling a bit of awkwardness in the air, trying to sit up a little bit more. Zosia smiled warmly at her,

"Yeah, you too, I suppose these aren't the best of circumstances - especially with.." She hesitated for a split second, unsure of how best to refer to their father, "Dad making lame excuses like that so we're alone," She answered, shaking her head and laughing. "I warn you now, he doesn't get any better!"

Elsewhere Guy had lead Colette to his office before they went down to get drinks from the café.

"I figure they should have a bit of time alone," Guy explained, gesturing for Colette to sit on one of the sofas. "And _we _need to talk," He added. Colette looked over to where he was stood, confused by what he meant.

"What do you mean?" She quizzed, an edge of uncertainty in her voice as she spoke. Guy walked over a bit closer to where she was sat, and leant back against the small table and chairs opposite to the sofa,

"I mean.." He paused again and sat next to her, "_Us_," He finished, leaning in and kissing her in the heat of his thoughts. Colette pulled away from his grasp, as he'd also taken her hands. She stood up abruptly, as although there was part of her that wanted to, she knew it wouldn't end well.

"Guy.." She said softly, standing with her back to him, "I can't do this, not now.." She explained, trying not to cry as her emotions were hitting her as she remembered how they'd been before. She took and deep breath and turned to face him, "I can't," Colette echoed, "You made me all these promises years ago - and look where that got us," She concluded, fleeing from the office as tears were now streaming from her eyes. Guy sighed and choose not to follow her, knowing that it'd probably only make things worse. He made a dash down to the café for hot chocolates and also bought cookies for everybody. As he headed back up to the ward he thought through an excuse he could make as to where Colette was, as he knew she would probably want space. His eyes were met with the sight of his two daughter smiling and laughing with each other, and evidently getting on really well.

"Here you go," He said to them, passing around the drinks and biscuits. "So, how are you two getting on?" He asked them, wanting to make sure that they were getting on as well as he'd just observed.

"Pretty good," The two girls answered in almost perfect unison, causing them both to laugh.

"Where's Mum?" Star then inquired, realising that she hadn't come back with her Father.

"Oh," Guy hesitated for moment, unsure what to say, "She had to take phone call from somebody, so I don't know how long," He told them. "I'll go look for her," He added and walked away abruptly, causing the two sisters to exchange confused glances. However only moments later a slightly dishevelled looking Colette returned to the cubicle. Both girls were immediately suspicious, as he usually neat hair had become more of a mess, and there were still some faint lines of mascara on the woman's cheeks, even though she'd tried to wipe it away.

"Mum..?" Star said questioningly.

"Are you okay?" Zosia then chimed in. Colette made her way other to the spare chair,

"Yes, No, I don't know?" She answered honestly, unsure whether or not to tell them about what'd just occured. "If I tell you you're not to mention to Guy ok?: It's nothing really though, we went to his office to leave you to talk and he was trying to convince me to get back together with him, he tried to kiss me and.." She sighed, "I don't even know, I just can't; I won't put you two through it because it'll never work," Zosia shook her head,

"He never learns," She said simply. "I'm going to find him - visiting will be over pretty soon, and after that I doubt he'll come back," She continued, "It's been great though," Zosia concluded, pulling Star in for a hug and then hugged Colette before walking off in search of Guy, knowing he was probably lying when he said he was looking for Colette.


	15. Chapter 15

Zosia headed down the hall, fingering that her Dad wouldn't have gone too far. She turned and headed out towards the stairways. Her eyes rose up to the next set of stairs, as she heard her father's voice speaking to a member of staff. Upon hearing the doors close again she walked up the stairs, ready to confront him, an anger in the pit of her stomach.

"You can't be serious can you?" She questioned, her fury evident in her voice. Guy span around, shocked to be hearing his daughter's voice,

"What do you mean Zoshie?" He replied, not thinking that Colette would've come back, let alone told them what'd happened. She glared at him,

"Don't lie to me -," She began, her voice raised, "Why would you think it's okay to throw yourself at Colette?" She demanded. His blood ran cold, realising that she'd be told and that this meant Star probably also knew. He sighed briefly,

"Zosia! Keep your voice down," He scolded her in a hissed voice. "You need to calm down, let's go outside," He attempted to reason, taking hold of her wrist. She pulled away almost instantly,

"No! Just because I'm clinically _insane,_ doesn't mean I go off on one with everything," She spat back, "No, I'm deadly fucking serious - how could you do that to her, nothing about that was ok," She retorted, and turned on her heel as Guy opened his mouth to respond, "Save it, see you at home _Daddy,_" She muttered in her still angry tone, walking down the stairs and to the car park, planning to call a taxi to take her to her father's. Guy sighed, and walked back to the ward, deciding to give her space to calm down. As he arrived on the ward and at Star's cubicle he saw Colette and Star deep in some kind of conversation. His daughter's eyes met with his, and she shook her head slowly, not wanting to speak with him as she too was appalled at the way he'd acted. He continued to walk but didn't stop at the bed and instead went to get in the lift. Colette's eyes followed him as he went for a few moment, but she turned back to her daughter, knowing that although part of her did want to be with him she knew deep down that it wasn't the right thing to do and that other things were more important.

An hour or so later Guy arrived back home, after deciding to stop for a coffee somewhere so that Zosia could have some time to herself. He opened and the locked the door, and walked into the kitchen, noticing some washing up which he guessed must've been from Zosia making her own tea. He stuck his head around the living room door to see if she was in there, as the TV had been left blaring on the movie channel. He hesitated for a moment, unsure of whether or not he should go directly to her room to confront her. His better judgement told him that she might come to him herself, so he chose to make himself some food before doing anything else. Whilst he was cooking the home phone rang, so he walked over to answer it,

"Mr Self," He greeted down the phone, as he always did.

"Aha, evening Guy," The familiar voice of Sacha Levy spoke down the phone, in his usual chipper tone. "Is Zoshia in? I rang the flat but the boys said I'd be able to reach her here, I need to discuss some things with her about her return to work in the next few weeks," He explained.

"I'll go get her," Guy replied simply, walking to her door and knocking on it. He entered and was met by a slight glare from his daughter, who was sitting on her bed with her laptop. "Mr Levy's on the phone, he wants to talk to you regarding some things to do with you going back to work," He told her, passing over the phone and vacating the room. He didn't see her again until a little while after he'd completed his cooking and eaten. She appeared out her room to replace the phone onto the stand, and she caught her father's eye.

"Bet you still don't have an answer do you?" She remarked, her voice cold as she gave a mocking laugh. Guy sighed,

"Stop this Zosh," He pleaded, growing tired by the way she was acting and noticing that it'd become increasingly common, "I know what I did was wrong ok, but I've been going through a hell of a lot lately. I've been worried sick about you, and this business with your sister.." He admitted, as Zosia came to sit by him. She gave a slight nod,

"I know, and I'm sorry for that - but that doesn't make it right," Zosia replied, her tone of voice now much gentler and she saw the emotion on her father's face, which was a rare sight.

"I know, I'll have to add it to the list of things I need to put right," He remarked sadly, not quite being able to make eye contact with her. She sighed slightly and gave him a short hug,

"You're not _that _much of a screw-up," she quipped, trying to lighten the mood. He gave her a weak smile, "To be truthful, it actually seems like you do want to fix this," She went on, recalling the events of the past few days.

"Thank you Zoshia - That actually means a lot,"

Having forgotten to book a hotel Colette was having to spend another night at the junior doctor's flat.

"I'm sorry about this, my head's been all over the place and I totally forgot to book myself a hotel room," She appologized over the Chinese takeaway that they were all eating. However the boys just shook their heads,

"It's no trouble," Arthur assured.

"Plus we need somebody to clean," Dom joked. Colette rolled her eyes at him, forgetting how much she'd missed the boys and what good friends they'd become.

"Isn't that what you use _me _for," Arthur remarked, pulling a face, which caused Colette to smirk as she knew that his statement probably had a lot more truth in it that Dominic would care to admit.

"How'd things go with Zosh meeting Star?" Dom then asked, being his usual nosey self. She rolled her eyes again,

"I'd forgotten how bloody nosey you were!" She quipped, "But it actually went great- they really hit off and we're talking for ages," She explained, a smile creeping on to her face.

"I wonder why Zosia was yelling at Mr Self earlier then?" Arthur mused, causing the other two to give him weird looks.

"What do you mean?" She questioned, a quizzical expression consuming her face. Arthur pushed his glasses up his nose in his signature style before replying,

"Well I was going down the stairs and I heard her yelling at him, I think it was something about 'Throwing himself at you' and how that 'wasn't ok'?" He replied, having only hear part of the conversation. Colette nodded slowly, shocked that Zosia had been that out right with him.

"That doesn't sound good," Dom noted, "And _that _face tells me that you know something?" He gestured to Colette.

"Maybe I do? But it's not a big deal anyway.." She told them, trailing off and sort of hoping that she didn't have to get into it.

"Then you won't mind telling us if it's not a big deal?" Dom asked hopefully, causing Arthur to shake his head at him and Colette to pull a face, but she chose to give it and tell them - figuring that Star or Zosia would end up telling them anyway,

"To put it short Guy was attempting to convince me to get back together with him and he tried to kiss me," She explained shortly. They boys exchanged glances,

"Sorry for asking.." Dom said quietly, knowing that their relationship was a sensitive subject. Colette shrugged,

"It's fine, honestly - it's like Zosia said 'He never learns'," She replied with a weak laugh. She then looked away from the boys, "I'm going to go to bed," She announced suddenly, getting up abruptly and disappearing off to Star's room where she'd been staying.


	16. Chapter 16

The day of Star's discharge had finally come around, and she was perched at end of the bed, dressed finally in normal clothes. She glanced at her set of crutches which were leaning against the chair in the corner of the cubicle. She was waiting for Colette, Zosia and Guy to come and get her, as they'd agreed to go out for a meal somewhere. She knew full well that although her parents were speaking after the incident only days ago that things were still slightly icy between them, as they were still working out where they stood. Arthur then walked past her bed, as he was supposed to be doing ward rounds, and sat next to her,

"You feeling alright?" He asked her, taking her hand. She smiled at him,

"Yeah, I suppose so, I'm happy to be getting out though, being here has made me realise how much I prefer being on the other side of the patient-doctor situation," She quipped with a laugh, causing Arthur to smirk,

"It has it's benefits!" He agreed, "What about all the family business?" He asked gently, having not heard too much about from her over the last few days since she'd seen Zosia.

"I think it's all going to work out more or less," She mused, "Dad's agreed to it not being a secret anymore, so I'm sure to be plagued with that when I come back to work!" She quipped. Fleur then raised her eyebrows at them from across the room, lookin up from some patient files. Arthur shook his head,

"I should get back, but I'll see you tonight?" He asked, kissing her on the cheek. She blushed, and then nodded,

"Yeah, I'll text you when I have an idea of time," She answered, before he walked away. Minutes later Star heard the distant ping of the lift and was then met by her parents and Zosia.

"Ready to go?" Guy asked, a Zosia passed over the crutches. Star nodded an was helped up by Colette. They all then headed over to the lift, with Star hobbling at the back of the group, ashe wasn't quite accustomed to walking with crutches.

"So where do you fancy going to eat?" Colette asked the girls. They exchanged glances and Star shrugged,

"Pizza Hut?" Zosia suggested as they exited the lift.

"Fine by me," Star replied, going carefully down the few steps at the hospital entrance/exit. Guy nodded as they all got in his car.

After arriving at the restaurant and receiving their food the group were deep in conversation. Colette looked at Guy for a moment, and he gave her a small nod.

"I have some news," She then announced, causing the two girls to look up from the conversation they'd been having. "In light of the recent turn of events I've decided to come back and live in Holby," She began, causing both of the girl's faces to light up. "_And _your Dad has offered me my old job back," She added, which was confirmed with a nod from Guy.

"Dad..?" Zosia then piped up, "As much as I _love _living with you and having my very move scrutinised, am I allowed to move back to the flat now?" She asked him, causing Star to smirk. Guy pulled a slight face, but nodded,

"Of course, if that's what you want, and I suppose it makes sense since you're going back to work when Star does," He replied, which was again met by smiles from both girls. He then turned to Colette. "You could stay in my spare room while you're moving your stuff over and sorting out a permanent house?" He offered. Colette nodded, happy that after his lame attempt of rekindling what they had years ago he was still trying to be civil, but was also worried that he'd try it on again when she stayed with him but she put it to the back of her mind, not wanting it to ruin his supposedly kind gesture.

"That'd actually be helpful - family life has changed you," She remarked which sent the two girls in fits of giggles.

Evening had drawn in, and after Zosia had collected her stuff from her Dad's and the pair had arrived at the flat. Star buzzed on the door, which was opened by Dom.

"Zosh! Star!" He greeted them cheerily. Once they'd come in he shut the door, and help Zosia carry some of her stuff into her old room, which Arthur and Dom had emptied that afternoon when Zosia informed them she was moving back, as although it hadn't been said everybody knew full well that Star would be sharing with Arthur, especially after the countless nights they'd been found sleeping together on he sofa.

"So what I change of events - I now live with the bloody Self sisters and Clark Kent!" Dom quipped, giving an over exaggerated roll of his eyes.

"Such a charmer aren't me Dom," Arthur remarked sarcastically, emerging from his room. Zosia acknowledged him with a smile,

"Arthur, good to see you," She greeted simply. He smiled back as he sat on the sofa next to Star,

"So how are the two of you?" He questioned as Zosia and Dominic joined them on the sofa.

The group spent the rest of the evening catching up, and it was as if they'd been friends for years, and not as if Zosia had been away or Star had only lived there a few months. At around 11PM Zosia was almost asleep, so she decided to go to bed, followed swiftly by Dom who had a very early shift the next day. Arthur then helped Star into their room. She grabbed out some pyjamas from the bag she'd used at the hospital,

"Uh, Arthur.." She began, unsure quite how to word the question, "Could you give me a hand, changing clothes and stuff is a bit of an arse with all this stupid shit on my leg," She explained, laughing. He nodded, and walked over to help her undress and dress again, being careful as he did not want to hurt her. Once the were both changed they crawled into bed together, and Arthur pulled her into a gentle embrace, careful not to irritate her hip or the scar from her operation.

"I've missed you," He whispered, kissing the top of her head. Star blushed in the darkness and turned her head to look at him,

"I've missed you too," She replied softly, leaning in slowly and kissing him. As they pulled appart Arthur hugged her a little tighter,

"I love you,"

**Author's note:**

**First of all I do want to appologize for this chapter being short, but as this is the end there wasn't really anything to add. Most of all though I'd like to say a HUGE thank you for reading my story, and for all the support through reviews/follows/favourites. For those interested I'm planning to wrote a sequel to this story, however it will be a Holby/Casualty crossover, as it will follow Star's next rotation which will be in the E.D. I plan to upload the first chapter on either Tuesday or Wednesday so follow me and keep your eyes open if you plan to read it! Thanks again! :D x**


End file.
